Venomous
by rafaelswaithe
Summary: Growing up on the South Side of Riverdale has shaped the person that Blair was from the day that she was born. After joining the Serpents at a young age along with her friends, following in her family's footsteps, she believed that she was truly where she belonged. That all changed when Southside High was closed, Blair and her friends being transferred to Riverdale High.
1. Chapter 1

Four teenagers stood around a pool table in the Whyte Wyrm, laughing and joking amongst themselves as the two boys took turns hitting the cue ball, one doing significantly better than the other.

"Come on, Fangs. You have to sink at least _one_ ball other than the cue ball. You can't let Sweet Pea beat you," Blair Phillips spoke up, watching as the smaller male missed another shot.

Fangs scoffed at Blair, arching his brow, "Yeah, like you could do any better. Pea always wins, it's never a fair match."

Sweet Pea smirked at Fangs' complaint, leaning over the table to take his shot. The cue ball hit against the last solid apart from the eight ball, and they each watched as it rolled to sink into a corner pocket perfectly. "Sorry, Fogarty. It sucks to suck."

Toni shook her head, "Be nice, Sweets. One day, someone's going to kick your ass at pool and you'll be the one bitching."

Blair contemplated both Fangs and Toni's words and hummed softly. "Let me try."

The eight ball dropped into another of the pockets with a thump as the other teens looked over at Blair.

"What? You've always said pool is boring and that's why you don't play," Fangs pointed out.

Blair rolled her eyes, "I said it was boring. I never said I wasn't good at it."

Walking around the table, she grabbed the rack, then placed it along with the balls that Sweet Pea had scored back on the table, beginning to rack them.

"What do you say, Pea? I'll even let you break."

Sweet Pea continued to grin to himself, looking at Toni and Fangs for their reactions, to which Toni simply shrugged.

"Fine. Loser buys the next round of drinks," he suggested.

Blair scoffed, stepping back and waiting for Sweet Pea to hit the balls to break them.

"Why would I buy it when I could just swipe it?" she asked, mischievous smirk on her features.

Sweet Pea glanced up, eyes meeting hers and he returned her smirk. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Blair hummed, watching as Sweet Pea sank a couple of solids before missing his shot. She moved around the table, lining up her own. "If I win, you take over cleaning duty here for me for a week. If you win, I'll write your book report that I know you haven't even started yet."

Sweet Pea grinned, feeling confident, "You've got a deal, Phillips. I'll be waiting for that A+ paper."

Just then, Blair sunk one of her striped balls, then another, and another after that. Sweet Pea's brow arched in surprise, Fangs laughing and hitting at Toni's shoulder, causing her to swat his hand, though she laughed too.

"Damn, Pea. You may have just met your match," Toni teased.

Blair smiled at the other girl, missing after her third shot. "Your turn, big guy," she spoke, patting Sweet Pea on the back as she passed.

The four of them had been friends for years, and when they were all together, there was never a dull moment.

Each of Blair's friends held a special place in her heart, but she had always been the closest to Sweet Pea. They always had each other's backs, even when they were young kids, that actually having been how they met. A couple of kids had been picking on Sweet Pea, and despite being smaller than each of them, Blair had defended him. They'd been inseparable ever since, and as they got older and Sweet Pea came into his own, he defended her just as she had him.

The game went on, passing somewhat quickly as the two of them each continued to sink shots. Eventually, it came to the point where each of them had one ball left on the table, along with the eight ball. Sweet Pea moved to take his shot, groaning as the ball stopped rolling just before making it into the pocket.

"Alright guys, it's the moment of truth," Toni spoke, Fangs jittery and nervous beside her.

Blair stepped up to take her shot then, aiming and lining it up as perfectly as she could. Her cue collided with the cue ball, then the cue ball with the number eleven ball, sinking it easily into the pocket.

Her eyes moved up to look at Sweet Pea, curious to his reaction as she set up her shot to hit the eight ball. He looked like he was holding in a breath, and Blair smirked, taking her shot and sinking the eight ball, the cue ball stopping behind it just short of falling into the pocket and making her scratch.

Toni let out an excited squeal, Fangs swatting at Sweet Pea's arm, both surprised to see someone finally beat him.

Fangs marveled at Blair as she set her pool cue down and moved over to the others. "Phillips, how did you do that?"

"Yeah.. how _did_ you do that?" Sweet Pea asked, his expression unreadable apart from confusion. "I didn't even know that you could play."

Blair shrugged, "My aunt taught me when I was younger, and I play sometimes when it's empty and we're cleaning up late here."

Toni threw an arm around Blair's shoulders, pulling her in and squeezing her close for a moment, "That was seriously awesome."

Blair looked over to Sweet Pea, eyes questioning as she gently released herself from Toni's grasp, stepping closer to the tall male. "Don't be mad," she spoke, reaching out and gently poking his abs.

Sweet Pea shook his head, leaning his pool cue against the table, looking down at her. "I'm not," he spoke. If it was anyone else, he might have been, but not with Blair. Sure, he was disappointed to have lost, not wanting to have to be the one to clean up the Wyrm. Some of the older Serpents were seriously disgusting.

"I'm impressed," he admitted.

Blair grinned at that, sliding an arm around the male's waist and nestling into his side.

"Hey, at least I know that I have someone to play two on two with who won't lose me all of my money like Fogarty," Sweet Pea teased, draping his arm around Blair's shoulders, hand rubbing up and down her arm.

Fangs gasped dramatically, then scoffed. "I'm not that bad! Sometimes I just have an off night!"

Sweet Pea smirked, "Yeah, you've been having a lot of off nights lately."

Blair swatted Sweet Pea's chest. "Be nice, Sweets. You're acting like someone who didn't just lose at pool himself," she teased.

His nose scrunched and he glared down at her playfully before tousling her hair and pulling away.

Toni sighed softly, "As fun as this has been, my grandpa wanted me home an hour ago. I should probably get going before I'm grounded for a week," she rolled her eyes.

Fangs nodded, "Yeah, my mom mentioned picking up late dinner, so I should probably head out too. You guys gonna stay here?" he asked, looking between Blair and Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea and Blair looked at each other, the latter shrugging. "Ivy will be here a while, and I don't have anywhere to be. Plus, Pea just caught cleaning duty," she smirked.

Sweet Pea groaned, remembering their bet and rolled his eyes, "A deal's a deal, I guess."

Fangs smirked, patting Sweet Pea on the back as he moved to walk around him and toward the door. "Yeah, well.. it sucks to suck, Pea."

The taller boy hit the other in the arm, promptly erupting in the two of them trading playful blows back and forth for several moments.

Toni moved toward Blair, opening her arms for a hug. Blair returned the gesture, squeezing Toni close before pulling back.

"See you tomorrow, girl. Be sure to get pictures of Pea actually cleaning," she teased.

Blair rolled her eyes playfully, "I have to, otherwise how would anyone believe me?" she joked in return.

—

Blair and Sweet Pea hung around the Wyrm a bit longer, until Ivy let them know that they could go, saying she'd clean up that night.

Sweet Pea nearly breathed a sigh of relief, and Blair rolled her eyes. Still, she understood. The last thing she wanted to do at the end of the night was clean the Wyrm.

"Want to head back to mine? We can just watch movies and hang out," Sweet Pea shrugged.

Blair nodded, "Yeah, sounds good, let me just let Ivy know and we can go."

Sweet Pea nodded to agree, grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door, while Blair moved toward the bar, letting Ivy know that she was going to Sweet Pea's, knowing she'd probably end up falling asleep there and staying the night.

Once she'd told her, Blair turned, pulling her own jacket on and heading to the door behind Sweet Pea, playfully jumping at the last moment and attaching herself to his back. Luckily, he was ready for her, stooping just slightly so she didn't land too low on his back, and as he caught her legs, he hoisted her up a bit higher, moving forward as she draped her arms around his neck.

"You know, one day, I'm just going to let you fall," he teased her.

Blair scoffed, shaking her head before resting her chin against his shoulder, "You would never."

Sweet Pea grinned at that, remaining silent as he knew that she was right. He would never allow her to get hurt if it was remotely in his control.

He carried her to his bike, letting her down onto her feet beside it. She waited for him to climb on and steady it, then climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had been on the back of a bike so many times that she didn't really feel the need to hang on, yet with Sweet Pea, she had always preferred to do so, enjoying their closeness that seemed to come naturally.

They rode off to his trailer, and once they arrived, Blair climbed off of the bike first as Sweet Pea held it stable, then he cut the engine and got off as well.

Moving toward where Blair stood, Sweet Pea took two long strides forward and ducked down, wrapping his arms around Blair's legs and teasingly throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal and shriek.

"Sweets! Put me down!" she screeched, swatting at his back, though not enough to hurt him.

He chuckled as she protested and screamed, holding onto her with one arm as he unlocked the door with his free hand, "Oh, _now_ you want me to put you down." He walked inside, moving over to the couch and playfully dropped her down onto it..

She pouted as she landed on the worn-down cushions, glaring up at him as if she were mad, "Rude."

Sweet Pea smirked, looking over at her as he tossed his keys on the table by the door and removed his jacket. "You love me."

Blair did her best to hold her serious expression, not wanting to falter now. "And yet sometimes I wonder how I put up with you."

He shrugged his shoulders, moving toward the couch, and dropping to sit down beside her. "Also because you love me," he replied, draping his arm around her shoulders, an action that came naturally when they were in that close of proximity.

She looked over at him, letting out a huff before giving in and nestling against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend," she teased.

His brow furrowed in confusion and he looked down at her, "Why? Because of us?"

Blair shook her head, "No, because you're a fucking animal," she replied, poking his chest lightly, smiling softly as she looked over at him.

She wasn't sure why her heart skipped in her chest as he used the word 'us' in reference to them, but she shoved the thoughts down quickly, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck as she made herself comfortable.

After a moment, she spoke up again, "Why _don't_ you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

They were fifteen. With all of the hormones that kids their age had running through their veins, it seemed unlikely that he wouldn't be trying to get with any girl that he could. After all, Fangs certainly was.

Sweet Pea considered her question for a moment, humming softly before shrugging his shoulders, "Just haven't found the right girl, I guess. I could ask you the same question about guys."

Blair arched her brow, looking up at him. In her mind, if Sweet Pea couldn't find someone, surely they were all doomed. Sure, at times he could come across as aggressive and intimidating, but when someone really knew him, it made any of his negative traits worthwhile.

She shrugged her shoulders as well, "I guess the same reason as you, I haven't found the right person. Besides, the only thing that guys want with inexperienced girls is to take their virginity and then dip out of their lives. I don't want that to happen to me."

Sweet Pea furrowed his brow at her explanation, his expression hardening as she mentioned guys using girls just to take their virginities, then leave.

"You know if anyone ever hurt you like that, I'd kick their ass, right?" he asked, looking down at her to meet her eyes with his.

Blair held his gaze, nodding softly as he spoke, "I know, Pea. You're my best friend," she spoke quietly, leaning in to rest her forehead against his.

He nodded as well, resting his forehead back against hers. The two of them had a bond that was stronger than either of them could explain, and at this point, they didn't even bother to try. Often times when they were out in public together, people would mistake them for a couple, yet they usually just laughed it off, calling the idea absurd.

"So, wait," Blair spoke after a moment, "If you haven't had a girlfriend or found a bunch of girls to hook up with, that means.." she trailed off, arching her brow at him as she pulled back to meet his gaze.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, holding eye contact with her for only a moment before looking away, staring at the wall across from them. "Yeah, that means what you think it means." He was a virgin, as well.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He had. Yet, girls that he was into just didn't seem to be into him, usually going for Fangs instead. Sweet Pea could be a smooth talker, but over time, it was exhausting trying to find someone to hook up with all the time, and the more he thought about it, the more he grew insecure about his inexperience.

Blair nodded slowly, processing the information that she was just given. She thought on it for a moment, thinking of how she could possibly respond to that. The more she considered it, the more she began to think of possibilities.

The two teenagers had been each other's first kiss, back when they were twelve and their friends had started to get their first significant others. Of course, it was middle school and the so-called relationships only lasted for a couple of weeks at best, but still.

They'd stuck together then, not letting the other be left out. What was so different between then and now?

"This is going to sound crazy," Blair started, looking at him to watch his expression.

Sweet Pea looked back at Blair, "Most of your ideas are," he teased, earning him a little punch to the shoulder.

"What if.." she trailed off with a sigh, not wanting to freak him out. "What if we were each other's firsts?" she spoke quietly.

The male's brow knitted together in confusion and he looked at his best friend with a puzzled expression. "You mean like, the two of us sleep together?" he asked.

Blair's cheeks flushed brightly, something no one saw too often and she nodded. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "Why not? We could get it out of the way and neither of us would have to worry about it after that. Plus, we were each other's first kiss, and that wasn't so bad, right?"

Sweet Pea let out a sigh, thinking about it. She did have a point. If they did this, no one could take advantage of her, and girls wouldn't judge him for his lack of experience. Still, he worried that it would change their friendship, which was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

"If we did this, there'd have to be no romantic feelings involved. We'd just be filling one another's needs," he reasoned. The last thing that he wanted was for one of them to get their heart broken by developing feelings and the other not feeling the same.

Blair nodded to agree. "It would be just sex, just to fulfill a need and move on with our lives."

Sweet Pea considered it for a few more moments before nodding, "Okay. Yeah.. let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Blair sat up at bit, eyes widening a little as he agreed with her.

"Wait, really?" she asked. She had expected him to shoot the idea down, say she's crazy or something similar. But, no, he agreed. So now, sometime likely in the near future, she'd be having sex with Sweet Pea.

"Really," he nodded. "Why not? You're hot, I'm hot. We care about each other as friends so it wouldn't be completely meaningless, and we'd be doing each other a favor. You know, I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner."

Blair scoffed, then let out a little laugh, biting her lip to try and suppress it a bit as she looked over at Sweet Pea. As she did, her smile only grew, causing him to chuckle as well.

"What?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward, pressing a quick peck to his lips before pulling back. "You're the best friend a girl could have," she spoke.

She moved to stand from the couch then, letting out a soft moan as she stretched. "I'm going to go steal something of yours to wear. Find a movie for us to watch, preferably without a lot of explosions," she teased.

With that, she walked to his bedroom, going into his closet and grabbing one of his flannels, pulling it off of the hanger that she'd likely put it on and pulling it on after removing her other clothes. The flannel came down nearly to her knees, wearing more like a dress than a shirt on her.

Her mind was racing as she moved around the room. She couldn't believe that she'd suggested the two of them sleeping together, yet here they were, and he'd agreed. Part of her wanted to ask when, to plan it, but the other part of her wondered if they shouldn't just let it happen. Would it happen tonight?

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself down before she would inevitably have to go back into the living room to watch the movie with him. Sweet Pea would surely be calling her back soon.

Once she gained her composure, she made her way back into the living room, curling up onto the couch beside him and grabbing a blanket, pulling it over her legs as she settled back against his side.

Looking over at her, Sweet Pea noted what she was wearing and smiled slightly, "That's my favorite one," he commented, fingers plucking lightly at the fabric of the flannel.

"Really? Is that okay? Or should I have picked another one?" she asked.

He shook his head, "It's fine, I don't mind you wearing it. It looks good on you," he shrugged.

Blair felt her cheeks flush for the second time that night, but she rolled her eyes, looking away from him, "Yeah, yeah.. I know better, you're just trying to get into my pants," she teased.

Sweet Pea chuckled at her joke, shaking his head. Blair was gorgeous, and that was something that he'd always known and acknowledged. Still, if they were going to sleep together, they were going to see a lot more of each other than they already had, and he wanted to be able to appreciate all of her.

His arm tightened around her shoulders as his mind raced just as hers did. He could feel his heart starting to beat harder, and he glanced down at her as he started the movie, holding her close to him.

"So.. is this happening tonight?" he asked her, and she froze.

"I, uhh.. I don't know. I mean, we planned it, but are we actually ready tonight?"

Sweet Pea shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I'm not sure. I don't want to rush you or anything," he spoke.

Blair nodded, "Yeah, same." Sighing, she bit down on the inside of her cheek, "Should we just.. let it happen?" she asked.

He considered her question, nodding after a moment. "I think that'd be okay. If we planned it down to the moment, it would probably be awkward."

"Very awkward," she agreed.

"Okay," he said. "We'll be sure that we're prepared, and when it happens, it happens."

"Okay," she repeated.

—

After that discussion, they didn't talk about their agreement for the rest of the night. Sweet Pea had played the movie, Blair staying nestled against his side, and eventually, she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder before the movie was even over.

He could feel how she went slack against him, and once the movie was over, he shifted on the couch, slipping one arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees as he stood, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. The two of them had slept together in his bed before, so tonight would be no different.

Laying her down on one side of his mattress, he pulled the blanket over her before standing upright again. He moved to change clothes, stripping himself of his shirt and his jeans as he looked around the room for a pair of pajama pants. He didn't worry about Blair seeing, considering as far as he knew, she was asleep. Besides, they'd be hooking up soon, so it wasn't as if it really mattered.

Once he had laid her down, however, Blair stirred slightly, settling into the pillows and getting comfortable beneath his blankets. Hearing him stand to move around the room, she'd peeked an eye open, seeing as he stripped down to his boxers as he searched for his pajama pants.

His back was turned, and her eyes moved over his body, taking in the sight of him. It wasn't the first time that she'd seen him shirtless, but it was the first time that she'd really taken the chance to look him up and down.

Spotting his pants and an undershirt on a nearby chair, Sweet Pea grabbed them and began to pull them on, turning to move toward the bed and grinning a bit as he caught Blair watching him. "Hey," he spoke softly.

"Hi," she murmured, suddenly feeling a bit shy about how she'd been looking at him.

Moving to sit, then lay back beside her on the bed, Sweet Pea looked over at Blair, opening his arm to her to invite her to curl up against him. "Got enough blankets? I know you always get cold."

"Because you keep it like a deep freezer in here! I should be fine, you put off enough heat for both of us," she teased him.

He nodded, smirking as she teased him. "Maybe if you weren't so miniature, it wouldn't effect you as much."

Blair settled into Sweet Pea's arms, resting her head on his chest, "I'm a perfectly normal size, thank you very much. It's you that's a fucking giant."

Sweet Pea scoffed, "Whatever you say, Keebler elf."

At that, she rolled her eyes, playfully nudging her elbow against his side. His brow arched and he reached down, fingers finding her sides and beginning to tickle them, to which she squealed and tried to squirm away.

"Sweets! Stop it!" she pleaded through loud laughter, causing him to laugh as well. Her happiness was infectious to him, and when she smiled, he smiled. When she laughed, he laughed.

"Mm.. what's the magic word?" he teased her, continuing to tickle her as he did. He rolled them a bit, leaning over her and effectively pinning her in place.

"Asshole!" she choked out, tears starting to form in her eyes from just how hard she was laughing.

"Sweet Pea, please!" Blair whined, hands desperately trying to push his away.

"Alright, alright," he grinned, looking down at her from where he had her pinned, moving his hands from her sides and watching as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You're such a dick," she breathed, but she still couldn't help but smile.

Sweet Pea didn't reply, simply looking down at her as he continued to grin, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She was gorgeous, this much was true. Why she wanted her first time to be him when it could be probably anyone else that she wanted, he had no idea. Still, he felt lucky that she had thought of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Blair asked after a few moments of silence. Sweet Pea could be a pretty quiet person at times, but it made her curious when he was being so quiet, all while staring at her.

Sweet Pea looked at her for a few moments longer, then finally spoke. "Honestly? I'm wondering why me? And what things will be like between us once everything happens."

Blair tilted her head a bit, "Because you're my best friend, Pea, and I trust you more than anyone," she said in response to his first question. Thinking about what else he'd said for a moment, she bit down on her lip in the center, "I think we'll be okay. If anything, maybe it'll make us closer friends."

He nodded slightly as he listened to her. He hoped that she was right. Blair usually was, usually the one to talk him off of the ledge when he started to get too caught up in his own thoughts and ideas.

"You're probably right," he spoke quietly.

"You know I love hearing that," she grinned, causing him to roll his eyes playfully in response.

"I'm sure you do," he replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling back enough to lay back down, allowing her to settle against him again.

"Goodnight, Sweets," Blair said softly, closing her eyes as she relaxed with him.

"Night, B," he responded just as quietly, allowing himself to grow comfortable, the two of them soon drifting off to sleep with ease.

—

The next day, the two were woken up by a loud knock on the front door. Blair stirred with a groan and a whine, wondering who could possibly be knocking so early. Sweet Pea continued to sleep, waking up just long enough to yell toward the door for the person knocking to fuck off before rolling over and going back to sleep.

The knocking happened again after a few moments, and Blair let out a huff, knowing that Sweet Pea wouldn't budge unless whatever the person at the door had to say was urgent. She slipped out of bed, pulling the flannel down to make sure it covered all of her before moving to the door, looking out of the little peep hole and seeing Fangs and Toni outside.

"What the fuck guys? It's like eight o'clock," Blair groaned as she opened the door, wondering what they could possibly want so early. They knew Sweet Pea liked to sleep in on days that they could, like today.

Fangs' brow arched as he saw what Blair was wearing, along with the fact that she was opening the door at such an early hour of the morning. Toni, on the other hand, only grinned.

"You aren't who we were expecting, but you'll definitely do," Fangs teased, making Blair roll her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching up to rub at her eyes, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight.

"A bunch of us are going down to the quarry today, in about an hour or so. We wanted to see if Pea wanted to come. You too, for that matter," Toni spoke up, smirking slightly.

Blair rolled her eyes once more at Toni's smirk and shook her head. She knew what the two of them were implying, and she knew how it probably looked, but the last thing that she was going to do was talk about the agreement that she and Sweet Pea had come to the night before.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'll go ask Sweets if he wants to go, hold on," she said, stepping to the side for them to come in if they want.

She turned and walked back toward Sweet Pea's bedroom, crawling back onto the bed beside him and rubbing his arm to wake him. It was something that she'd learned to do early on, finding out that if he was woken up by being shaken, he was more likely to wake up swinging.

"Hey," she spoke quietly, hand rubbing up and down his arm. When he hummed to acknowledge he'd heard her, she smiled softly. "Fangs, Toni, and some of the others are going to the quarry in about an hour, they wanted to know if we wanted to go. I already said yes."

Sweet Pea hummed as if to contemplate it, then murmured barely audibly, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Okay," she grinned, leaning in and kissing his temple before standing back up and walking back into the living room.

"He said he'd go," she told the others.

"Awesome," Toni grinned. "We'll see you in an hour then?"

Blair nodded in response, "Yes, see you in an hour."

Toni reached forward, squeezing Blair's arm before moving back toward the door, Fangs calling down the hallway, "Sweets, get that ass up, let's go!"

Blair rolled her eyes, but laughed along with Toni. "He's going to kick your ass, you know."

Fangs smirked, "I'd like to see him try." Winking at her teasingly, he moved to the door behind Toni, walking out with her. "See you soon," he called over his shoulder, closing the door behind them.

Blair sighed, moving toward the coffee maker and putting on a pot of coffee, knowing that it would help Sweet Pea wake up easier, and her too, for that matter.

Once the coffee had begun brewing, she made her way back into the bedroom, rubbing her hand gently over Sweet Pea's back, seeing that he'd turned onto his stomach.

"Coffee's on," she spoke quietly, earning another hum from him. "C'mon, Sweets. Time to get up."

She sat back, allowing him to roll back over onto his back, stretching before reluctantly sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Once he'd sat up, she moved to stand beside the bed, waiting to make sure he didn't just lay back down if she were to leave the room.

Turning to hang his legs over the side of the bed, he reached forward, grabbing the front of the flannel that Blair was wearing and pulling her in close to him, resting his forehead against her stomach, his eyes closing again briefly.

Her hand moved to the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp and letting him rest that way a bit longer before beginning to pull back. "Coffee should be almost done," she said, and he nodded in response.

Turning to leave the room, she paused as she heard her name.

"Blair?"

"Hmm?"

"Two sugars, please."

Blair smiled, shaking her head at him. "You think I don't know how you drink your coffee by now? _Please_."

Sweet Pea grinned at that, watching as she headed off into the kitchen to fix them each a cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of teenage Serpents had been down at the quarry for about an hour, the guys goofing off in the water, playing around and fake fighting with each other. Meanwhile, Toni and Blair sat on the side watching them, shaking their heads at just how ridiculous they all were.

Despite her better judgment, Blair found herself staring at Sweet Pea, her eyes trailing over his tall, muscular frame before she was pulled away from her thoughts by hearing Toni speak up.

"So.." Toni started, and Blair groaned internally. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going. "We already know you stay at Sweet Pea's sometimes, but the question is, do you always dress like you were this morning when you do?"

Blair could tell that Toni was cringing a little to herself as she asked the question. The pink-haired girl was totally against sexism and misogyny, as was Blair, and it made her wonder why she'd come out and ask that.

"Uhh.." Blair started, letting out a laugh, "I mean, yeah? It's just Sweets. We've been close since elementary school. We don't really think anything of it," she shrugged.

Toni nodded, understanding. "So, nothing's happened between the two of you?" she asked.

Blair scoffed, feeling a bit guilty for the lie that she was about to tell. Sure, she and Sweet Pea hadn't done anything just yet, but they were planning to. Still, she shook her head, "No, no way. We've kissed before when we were like twelve, but it was more a quick one-time thing to get our first kisses out of the way. Why do you ask?"

Toni smiled a little, "Just curious. Plus, Fangs was convinced that maybe you two had finally confessed to liking each other and slept together."

Blair rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Fangs is an idiot," she laughed.

"But, a lovable idiot," Toni pointed out.

"That he is."

—

Fangs and Sweet Pea were distanced from the other guys like Joaquin and a few of the other younger Serpents, the smaller male eyeing the other for a moment.

"What, Fogarty? What are you staring at?" Sweet Pea asked, playfully splashing water at him.

"Did something happen between you and Phillips?" Fangs questioned, quick and to the point.

"_What_?" Sweet Pea spoke, looking at his friend incredulously.

"Did you sleep with Blair?" Fangs asked again. "It's just.. she was pretty undressed this morning when she came to the door and it was early.."

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot," he spoke, shoving Fangs.

"It's just a question, dude! No judgments, Blair is hot!"

The taller Serpent's eyes narrowed at Fangs' last comment, but he sighed soon after, shaking his head. "No, jackass, nothing happened. She just slept over after falling asleep watching a movie and wanted something comfortable to wear."

"Damnit," Fangs cursed under his breath.

"What now?" Sweet Pea asked him.

"Toni was right and she's totally going to rub it in my face."

Sweet Pea scoffed, shaking his head and shoving Fangs under the water, the two of them beginning to play fight again.

—

After some time, the girls made their way into the water, Blair using the ponytail holder around her wrist to pull her hair up into a messy bun before wading her way over to where Sweet Pea and Fangs were.

Reaching beneath the water, she splashed some playfully in Fangs' direction, grinning and giggling as he gasped dramatically. Toni and Sweet Pea laughed along with her, earning them each a splash in return.

Blair relaxed back in the water, slowly moving her arms to keep herself afloat. After a moment, she felt familiar hands on her sides beneath the water, and she leaned back, head moving to rest against Sweet Pea's shoulder.

"So, Fangs," she spoke up, her eyes flickering to Toni, who smirked at her, catching on to what she was about to say.

"What's up?" Fangs replied. Surely she couldn't be about to ask him what he thought she was going to ask him.

"I heard that you were thinking something happened between me and Sweet Pea," she spoke, smirking a bit, challenging him to deny it.

Fangs opened his mouth to reply and close it again, a bit shocked that Toni had told her what they'd talked about. "Oh, come on!" he said with a groan, looking at the other girl.

Toni shrugged, "Sorry, Fangs. Girl code."

Blair grinned at that, and Toni returned her smile.

"To answer your thoughts and questions, no, nothing happened between us," Blair told Fangs.

"I know," he murmured.

Sweet Pea squeezed Blair's sides gently, "I already told him when he asked me."

"You two just act so much like a couple, how was I supposed to know?" Fangs added desperately.

Blair nodded slowly, "I see. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's do something fun."

Toni looked to Blair, "Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

Looking around at the group, Blair hummed quietly. What was something they could all do that would be fun?

"Chicken fight?" she suggested, looking around at the group for their inputs.

Toni shrugged, seeming to agree, but Fangs looked hesitant.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "But, on one condition."

Blair tilted her head, "What's that?"

"Teams are you and me versus Toni and Sweet Pea. If it's you and Sweets, it'll be an unfair fight."

Blair shrugged, looking to Toni who nodded to agree. She looked to Sweet Pea then, noticing that he had already been looking at her. She didn't say anything about it, just waited until he nodded to agree.

"Deal," she nodded. "C'mon, let's set up."

Fangs and Blair moved into more shallow water so she could climb onto the boy's shoulders without pushing him underwater. Toni and Sweet Pea were a different story, the male grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up onto his shoulders, where she settled with ease.

Once Blair was seated on Fangs' shoulders, he walked them back to the deeper water, standing in front of Sweet Pea and Toni. Fangs was shorter than Sweet Pea, and Toni was smaller than Blair. The pairs that they'd went with evened out the odds a bit more.

"Okay," Sweet Pea spoke up. "We'll do three rounds. Two out of three wins."

The others agreed, the girls taking each other's hands and waiting for the go ahead.

"One.. two.. three.. GO!" Sweet Pea counted, and with that, he planted his feet firmly on the ground, as did Fangs as the girls began to wrestle it out above them.

The two girls laughed and squealed as they pushed and squirmed, trying to overpower one another. Toni repositioned her hands in Blair's just as Fangs moved his footing, causing him to slip and the two of them to lose that round.

In the next round, Fangs made sure to hold steady, and after a few minutes of effort, Blair pushed Toni down, winning that round for her and Fangs.

At that point, the score was even, and whoever lost this round lost overall.

"Let's make this interesting," Blair suggested.

"What are you thinking?" Toni asked.

"Losers buy the winners lunch at Pop's."

As if on cue, Fangs' stomach growled loudly, causing the other teens to laugh. "Sounds good to me," he laughed along with them.

The pairs steadied themselves, then Sweet Pea did the count down and the fight began. This one lasted a bit longer than the other two had. Blair and Toni held each other's gaze, a grin on each of their lips. This was a competition, but it was all in good fun.

Blair's eyes moved down to Sweet Pea's after a moment, the male flashing her a smile. She used the moment that she had him distracted to shove harder against Toni's grasp, finally shoving her and Sweet Pea back into the water.

Fangs cheered loudly, and Blair cheered with him. "Yeah! We're the champions of the quarry!" he cheered teasingly, spinning around with Blair still on his shoulders, causing her to laugh and giggle with him.

When the other two resurfaced, Fangs ducked down, helping Blair to get down from his shoulders. She moved over to Toni, sliding an arm through her friend's to start walking toward dry land. "So, you pay for me, Sweets pays for Fangs?" she suggested.

Toni started to agree, then Sweet Pea spoke up, "No way, I don't have enough cash to feed this garbage disposal," he spoke, hooking a thumb toward Fangs, who scowled in response.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "_Fine_, I'll pay for Fangs. Don't be salty just because Blair kicked your ass twice in one weekend, Pea," she teased.

Blair looked over her shoulder at the tall Serpent at that, smirking softly.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head, "Yeah, whatever you say, Topaz."

—

As the group entered Pop's, they looked around for a booth, the diner fairly busy. It was summertime, and it seemed as though Pop's had become more of a hangout for the Northside kids of Riverdale than an actual diner.

Spotting a booth in the corner, Sweet Pea pointed it out to the others and Blair nodded, taking Toni's hand and walking with her over to claim it before someone else did. The two girls slid in on opposite sides of the booth once they reached it, Sweet Pea sliding in beside Blair and Fangs beside Toni.

"I think I'm going to get a strawberry milkshake just for me," Blair smirked, enjoying teasing Sweet Pea a bit.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but smirked as well, "You can get whatever you want," he replied, nudging her lightly.

"I want a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," Fangs said, more to himself than the others.

"Don't go _too_ crazy, Fogarty," Toni said, arching her brow at the male to the side of her.

Fangs pouted a little at that, but didn't protest.

Blair leaned against Sweet Pea slightly, resting her head against his shoulder as they waited for their server to make their way around to the table. Once they had all ordered, Toni spoke up.

"So, what do you all have planned tonight?" she asked, looking around the table.

Fangs shrugged his shoulders, "I was just going to hang out at the Wyrm again."

Sweet Pea looked at Blair, curious if she had planned for the two of them to hang out that night.

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't have anything planned. I haven't talked to Ivy since last night, so I don't know if she has anything in mind."

Sweet Pea nodded as he listened to Blair speak, then spoke up himself, "What about you, Topaz? What do you have planned?"

Toni smiled a bit at his question and Blair easily picked up on the fact that she had news to tell them. "Well, I actually have a date tonight."

Fangs arched his brow, "Say what? With who?"

Toni's smile widened and she shrugged her shoulders, "Her name's Venus, she's one of the new Serpent hopefuls," she explained.

"_Oooh_," Blair teased, reaching across the table and playfully nudging Toni as she did. "She's really pretty. Make sure you tell us all about it afterward."

Fangs looked over at Toni, head tilting curiously, "Have you heard anything about that one hopeful? I think his name was Lucas?"

Toni smirked at the mention of one of the other Serpent hopefuls, already knowing a lot of the gossip on each of them. "I have, yeah. Pretty sure Joaquin asked him out the other day and got shut down."

Blair arched her brow, "What, really? How? Joaquin is gorgeous."

Sweet Pea tensed a bit as Blair mentioned Joaquin's looks, however she didn't notice, too caught up in Toni's reply.

Toni shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Joaquin said he wasn't his type or something?"

Blair scoffed, "If Joaquin got shot down, I hate to see anyone else try."

Fangs smirked, thinking it over, "I wonder if he'll be at the Wyrm tonight."

Toni laughed, shaking her head, "I can't wait to hear about _that_."

Blair laughed along with Toni, looking over at Sweet Pea after a moment, who was grinning at their teasing, but otherwise quiet. Her hand found his beneath the table and she laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly as if to ask if he was okay.

Sweet Pea simply nodded, looking over to give her a little smile. If there was anyone who could calm him down and get him out of some of the potentially bad thoughts in his head, it was Blair. It was always Blair.

She understood him more than anyone he'd ever known, and him her, and they liked it that way.

Their food was brought out shortly after, and Blair took a fry, dipping it into her milkshake before smiling over at Sweet Pea. "Thanks for this," she spoke, talking about the food.

Sweet Pea shrugged, "You earned it."

After a moment he spoke up again, "You should probably call or text Ivy and see what she has planned for the night."

Blair nodded, knowing that he was right. The last time she'd gone without talking to Ivy and filling her in, she'd been grounded for a couple of weeks. That was the last thing that she wanted, especially when there wasn't much left of the summer break.

—

After getting home and talking to Ivy, Blair found that her aunt would be working late that night, and left her money to order take out. Pocketing the cash, she took out her phone and texted Sweet Pea, hoping that he hadn't already made plans with Fangs or gotten roped into doing a task for the Serpents.

_Hey you. Ivy's working late and left food money. Come over?_

She hit send and waited for his response.

At the Wyrm, Sweet Pea felt his phone buzz in his pocket and heard Blair's text tone. Finishing his turn in the game of pool he was playing with Fangs, he took his phone out, reading the text and typing a reply.

_Yep. Give me 15 minutes. I'll be over after this game._

Blair read his reply and nodded to herself, send a thumbs up and excited emoji before pocketing her phone and going to change into something more comfortable, settling on a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

Once she was changed, she moved around the living room, getting some blankets set up for them to watch movies with their take out when it arrived later.

Sweet Pea finished up his game at the Wyrm, letting Fangs know that he was heading out.

"Bro, come on. I need a wingman to talk to Lucas," Fangs whined.

Sweet Pea scoffed, "When have you ever needed a wingman, Fogarty? Besides, he already turned down Joaquin, who says I could help you?"

Fangs rolled his eyes a bit sarcastically, shaking his head, "You could at least try! But, that's okay, tell the old ball and chain I say hi," he teased.

Sweet Pea flipped him off, the two of them sharing a grin before he headed off to Blair's place.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door, Blair calling out to him that it was open. Sweet Pea walked inside, calling out for her, and she responded from the living room.

"In here!"

He made his way into the living room, seeing her sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone, legs tucked beneath her as she looked up at him briefly, giving him a little smile.

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that, anyone could have come in," he told her, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing the side of her head, hands rubbing at her shoulders.

He slipped his shoes off and made his way around, taking a pillow and laying his head against her lap as he laid back.

Blair scoffed, "I knew you were coming or I wouldn't have done it. Besides, I can take care of myself, Pea," she spoke, reaching down to run her hands through his hair as she set her phone to the side.

Sweet Pea relaxed at her touch, rolling his eyes lightly, "If I didn't know that, I'd be harping on you lot more, trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, Sweet Pea had gotten Blair to agree to a horror movie, and with each jump scare, she found herself letting out little squeaks and grabbing onto him, burying her face against his shoulder.

"You did this on purpose," she teased him.

Blair wasn't one for sappy romantic movies, but on the other hand, she hated scary movies. Especially since when they were kids, the two of them and Fangs had snuck and watched It. It turned her off of scary movies for a while, if not forever.

"Nah, no way," he spoke, smirking a bit as he held her close to him.

"Bullshit, you're such a liar," she accused, swatting him in the chest.

Lifting her head, she looked up at him, catching him smirking down at her. "See?" she spoke, reaching up and poking his cheek. "Asshole."

Sweet Pea only grinned wider at Blair's accusation, rolling his eyes. He didn't deny it, only shrugging his shoulders. "You love me," he replied.

Blair rolled her eyes, looking away defiantly, feigning as if she were mad at him, "Nope."

He arched his brow at that, shaking his head as he paused the movie, wrapping his arms tighter around her and pulling her in closer. "You do," he insisted.

Blair shook her head, remaining strong in her little form of payback, "Nope."

He pouted softly, using his grip on her to pull her into his lap, nuzzling his face against her neck as he let out a pleading whine, "Blair.."

She fought a little sigh at that, knowing that he was starting to get to her. As he pulled her into his lap, she leaned against his chest, letting out a little hum as his nose brushed against her neck. "You're the worst," she spoke softly.

Sweet Pea smiled at that, knowing he was starting to break down her resolve.

She turned in his arms, moving to straddle his lap instead. One of her hands playfully moved to his throat, squeezing lightly as she sat back to look at him. "I should make you watch a long marathon of cheesy romance movies for this."

He scoffed, "You wouldn't do that to yourself or me."

Blair arched her brow, "Who says I would be watching them?" After a moment, she smirked, letting him know that she'd only been teasing him.

Sweet Pea rested his hands against her sides as he looked up at her, thumbs brushing against her hips. "We can watch something else if you want, I'll finish the movie later with Fangs."

Blair's arms moved to drape loosely around his neck and she hummed softly, considering what she wanted to do. She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that there was still plenty of time before Ivy would be even close to coming home. Looking back at Sweet Pea, she bit down on her lip in the center, eyes moving over his features, taking in the sight of him.

Sweet Pea continued to look up at Blair, head titling slightly, curious what she was thinking.

After a moment, Blair leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. His brow furrowed briefly in confusion before he remembered their agreement, starting to catch onto what had been on her mind.

As their lips moved against one another's, Blair couldn't help but notice that Sweet Pea was a great kisser. His lips were soft and sweet, and he used just enough pressure. She let out a soft sigh into their kiss, allowing herself to enjoy it all a bit more.

Sweet Pea held her a bit closer as they kissed, parting his lips after a few more moments, slipping his tongue into her mouth and beginning to massage it against hers, drawing a little moan from Blair's lips. At the moan, he groaned softly himself, feeling arousal beginning to move through him.

Part of Blair was questioning herself, wondering if they were really going to follow through with this. Still, it was a good time for both of them, they'd be alone for a while longer, and most importantly, they were both comfortable with each other, so there would hopefully be no awkwardness.

Her lips moved from his to trail down along his jaw to his neck, leaving soft kisses over his Serpent tattoo before she sucked tenderly at the skin. "Do you have something?" she asked him, wanting to know before they got too far if he had protection, or if she'd have to swipe some of Ivy's and replace it later.

Sweet Pea groaned once more as she kissed along his neck, then began sucking at the skin. "Uhh, actually.." he started, frowning to himself. He hadn't expected for this to happen so soon, since they had only just discussed it the night before, so he hadn't come prepared.

Blair hummed softly, letting out a little sigh, "I'm sure Ivy has some. I'll replace it later," she spoke. Sitting back a bit, she looked down at him, "Is this too soon? Did you want to wait?" she asked, hoping that he would say no, that he was ready now.

Sweet Pea's thumbs rubbed against Blair's hips, his hands squeezing them lightly as he shook his head, "No.. no, we both want to do this. And part of the purpose is getting it over with, so it's not too soon. I want to do this with you," he answered. Tilting his head, he looked into her eyes, "You want to do this, right? You don't think it's too soon?"

Blair shook her head, "I want to do this." She kissed him again quickly before moving from his lap to stand up, "Meet me in my room, I'm going to find a condom," she spoke.

Sweet Pea's brow furrowed in confusion as she moved off and away from him, but once she explained herself, he nodded. Leaning down to peck her cheek as he passed, he moved to head down the hallway in the small house, going into Blair's room and sitting down on the bed.

As Sweet Pea went to her room, Blair went to Ivy's bathroom, digging through a few cabinets and drawers before finally finding what she needed. She grabbed two, just incase something happened with one of them, then headed into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Hi," she greeted, giving him an almost shy smile.

"Hey," he replied, motioning for her to come over to him.

Blair did as he said, setting the condoms on the nightstand and moving to stand between his legs in front of him, arms draping around his shoulders.

"So.." he started, looking up at her, leaning in and kissing a trail along her jaw.

"So..?" she repeated, letting out a sigh as he kissed along her jaw.

"What all do you want to do?" he asked her, curious what all they'd be getting themselves into and what she was okay with.

"Umm.. everything, I guess," she shrugged. She hadn't really considered the fact that there were several other things that they could do than just penetrative sex.

Sweet Pea nodded, circling an arm around her waist, his other hand lifting to gently caress her cheek. "We can start with whatever you want," he suggested. He thought that maybe if he let her take the lead, she'd be that much more comfortable.

Blair nodded in response to his words, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Move further onto the bed and lay back," she instructed. She wanted to start by pleasuring him, knowing that there was likely more to be done to her, at least as far as she knew.

Sweet Pea did as she said, moving to lie back against her pillows and she moved to hover over him, pushing his shirt up to remove it. "Take it off," she said, her hands then moving to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them and starting to push them down.

Sweet Pea removed his shirt as she said and helped her remove his pants by kicking them to the side when they were low enough. He was left in just his boxers beneath her, his arousal that much more evident without the clothing to camouflage it.

Blair moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers, biting down on her lip in the center. "Well.. here goes nothing," she spoke, beginning to slowly pull the underwear down his thighs.

Once his boxers were out of the way, his erection sprung free, causing her to arch her brow, "Wow," she murmured, more to herself than anything else. Reaching forward, she took his length into her hand, giving him a few experimental strokes, drawing a loud groan from him almost instantly.

"Blair," he groaned, gripping the sheets in one hand, his other hand grasping for her. She turned her eyes upward, meeting his and giving him a little grin, enjoying the way that he said her name.

"Yes?" she teased, stroking him a bit more. She tightened her grip carefully, pumping her hand up and down along his shaft in steady strokes. "Feel good?" she asked him.

"Feels fucking incredible," he grunted out. It wasn't like he hadn't touched himself before, but the way that she did it was ten times better.

After a moment, Blair gathered her hair in her free hand, moving it to the side and out of the way. She leaned in then, sticking her tongue out and licking a stripe along his cock, base to tip.

As her tongue met his cock, his eyes rolled back and it took nearly everything that he had to not thrust up and push himself into her mouth. "B-Blair.. do it again," he pleaded.

Blair did as he said and licked along his length again, then again a few more times. Then, she lowered her lips over him, taking him into her mouth and slowly beginning to bob her head.

Sweet Pea groaned loudly as Blair took him into her mouth and began to bob her head, one of his hands moving down to tangle gently into her hair, pulling it lightly.

Blair continued to bob her head over him, taking what she could into her mouth with each bob of her head, pushing herself to gradually take more. Her eyes moved up to look at his expression, his eyes looking down to meet hers.

"You're so fucking good at that, fuck.." he praised her, scrunching her hair between his fingers. It had only been a few minutes, but he already felt himself beginning to grow close to a release.

"Blair," he breathed, "_so_ good.. getting close."

Blair nodded to acknowledge him, taking a deep breath through her nose before increasing her pace, tightening her lips around him and letting out a little moan with each bob of her head.

"B — Blair.. fuck, _fuck_!" he groaned out loudly, feeling his orgasm hit him like ton of bricks.

Within moments, he'd spilled his release into her mouth, which she swallowed, making the decision in the last seconds. She moaned softly, licking her lips as she pulled away from him.

Sweet Pea groaned, head falling back against the pillows. "Get your clothes off, I want to make you feel as good as you just did me," he grinned.

Blair let out a soft giggle, sitting back and removing her t-shirt first, leaving her bare beneath it since she'd only been lounging around the house. "Yeah? It was good?" she asked.

"As if you didn't notice," he scoffed. His eyes moved over her body as she removed her t-shirt, letting out a low groan at the sight of her. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

Reaching forward, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down as well and tossing them aside.

Blair could feel her cheeks blush at his compliment, and she shook her head, "Stop it." She helped him remove her shorts, letting out a little squeal as he reached forward, grabbing her hips and changing their positions, moving her so she was lying back on the bed and he was above her.

"You stop it. You're fucking beautiful. Take the compliment," he told her, leaning in and pressing a soft, yet lingering kiss to her lips.

As he kissed her, she whimpered softly, parting her lips against his, their tongues mingling together. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, and she returned his kisses deeply.

After a few moments of kissing, one of Sweet Pea's hands moved between them, trailing between her legs. He groaned into the kiss as his fingertips brushed over her. She was already a bit wet, he was assuming from how she'd gotten him off.

As his fingertips moved against her, she gasped and bucked her hips, trying to chase the sensation. "Sweets!" she moaned, breaking the kiss as her head fell back against the pillows.

Seeing the way that she reacted, he brushed his fingers over her core once more, teasing along her entrance before taking two fingertips and rubbing her clit in slow circles.

Blair whined as Sweet Pea rubbed her clit, legs parting a bit more involuntarily. "Fuck.. that feels good," she praised, bucking her hips against his fingers.

Sweet Pea smirked, rubbing her a bit faster, pressing a bit harder to see how she reacted. "Oh God," she moaned, tongue darting out to wet her lips before she bit down on her lower one.

He grinned as she moaned, moving his fingers down after a moment, making sure that she was ready before pushing one digit into her, pumping it in and out slowly.

"Mm.." she hummed, grinding down against the digit, pleased when his other hand replaced his fingers on her clit. She let out another moan as he inserted a second finger, moving them gradually a bit faster within her, starting to rub his fingers of his other hand against her clit again in time with the fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Pea!" she cried out, feeling a warmth brewing in the pit of her stomach, growing closer to her orgasm. "Sweets, baby, don't stop," she pleaded.

Sweet Pea groaned as she called him baby, the name turning him on that much more, pumping his fingers harder and faster within her, rubbing her clit faster as well.

As his fingers moved faster, her eyes rolled back, her muscles growing impossibly tight before she hit her climax, falling over the edge with a loud cry, hips rolling over and over to meet his fingers as she gripped the sheets.

He kept his fingers moving for a few moments longer, withdrawing them as her high seemed to come to an end. Lifting the digits to his lips, his eyes met hers as he took them into his mouth, licking them clean. He groaned softly as he tasted her on his lips, and though he'd already planned to do so from the beginning, he knew that he was definitely going to get a better taste.

Blair looked down at him, affection in her eyes as she grinned at him. Sweet Pea returned her grin, leaning in and kissing down her stomach, to her hips, then her inner thighs, everywhere but where she truly wanted him in that moment.

"Sweets.." she hummed, curious if he was about to do what she thought he was. She was answered by him continuing to grin at her, hands moving to spread her thighs that much more. He leaned in between them, tongue darting out and licking a stripe over her, entrance to clit, causing her to whine loudly.

"Oh shit!" she gasped, shuddering as she was still sensitive from her orgasm moments earlier.

"You taste so good, baby," he praised, tongue moving over her once more, beginning to lap at her in a steady rhythm.

As he began a steady rhythm, her hips bucked and she whimpered, fingers moving down to grasp at his hair, tugging it lightly. His arms looped around her thighs, drawing her in closer as he pressed his tongue more firmly against her, moving it faster.

"_Fuuuck_," Blair moaned, pulling at the male's hair, and with that, he flicked his tongue back and forth against her clit. She let out a strangled groan, feeling her second orgasm building within her rapidly.

His tongue moved consistently against her, and after a thought, he remembered something that he'd seen in a video and moved one of his hands back between her legs. He slipped two fingers within her, continuing to move his tongue over her clit as he sloppily thrusted his fingers inside of her.

Blair cried out louder than before as he slipped his fingers back into her, thrusting them in time with the movements of his tongue. "Sweets! Sweet Pea! B-babe, I'm—" she cut herself off with a loud moan as her orgasm hit her, her body trembling roughly, drawing one moan after another from her lips until he slowed to a stop.

Sweet Pea gradually slowed his motions to a stop, withdrawing his fingers from her carefully and licking them clean before giving her a few more lazy licks and withdrawing his tongue as well. When he looked up at her, she was already looking down at him.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" she asked, talking about how he'd combined his fingers and tongue.

"Porn," he answered honestly. "I was hoping you might like it."

"I loved it," she nodded. Motioning for him to move back up to her, she slid a hand under his chin once he was close enough, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

He returned the kiss, his tongue moving against hers with equal enthusiasm. After a few moments, he began to pull away, looking down at her. "So, there's only one thing left to do."

Blair looked up at him, nodding slowly, "So, there is."


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Pea smiled down at her affectionately, feeling very fond of his best friend due to all that they'd done in the past half hour. Leaning in, he pressed another kiss to her lips, slower this time, sweeter and more passionate.

Blair let out a little whine, returning the kiss easily, arms moving to snake around Sweet Pea's neck, pulling his body close to hers. One of her hands slid to cup his cheek, thumb gently stroking against it as they kissed, smile on her lips the whole time.

The kiss continued, and the best he could, Sweet Pea reached over, grabbing one of the condom packages, putting it more into reach. He pulled back, looking down at the gorgeous girl beneath him and bit down on his lip in the center. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Blair looked back up at him, eyes showing every bit of fondness the she felt for the male above her. "I'm sure," she spoke, taking the condom package from him. She tore it open, removing it and looked it over before carefully reaching down, rolling it over his erection.

Sweet Pea groaned as she rolled the condom onto him, fighting the urge to thrust into her hand.

Once the condom was on, Sweet Pea leaned in, pressing a trail of kisses along Blair's collarbone, hands moving to grip her thighs, parting them for him. "Ready?" he whispered against her ear.

Blair shivered slightly, feeling him whisper against her ear, "Mm.. mhm," she hummed. She opened her eyes, looking up into his, wanting to share such an intimate moment fully.

One of his hands moved between them, gripping his length and aligning it with her entrance before starting to push into her.

"Ah — ahh! Slow, Pea, slow.." she pleaded, biting down on her lip, her hands moving to grip his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning down and pecking her lips sweetly.

He hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing into her a little more, allowing her to grow used to that, repeating the motions until he was completely inside of her. Truth be told, with the way that she clamped down around him, he could have come right then and there.

"Fuck," Blair cursed under her breath, breathing slowly in and out as she adjusted to the stretch that his size gave her. "It's so big," she murmured, "you didn't warn me it was so big."

Sweet Pea grinned a bit at her words, "Sorry, baby.. I thought you knew already. You took it so well in your mouth," he praised.

His words caused a pang of arousal to move through her, and she found herself growing wetter. "Yeah?" she asked. "You liked the way my mouth felt on your cock?"

The male nodded, "You felt so good, and you were so beautiful doing it." Reaching down between them, his thumb moved to her clit, beginning to rub against it as he slowly started to thrust his hips against hers.

Blair whimpered as he began to move, though his thumb on her clit helped to alleviate the surge of pain she felt with his other movements. "_Fuck_," she cursed under her breath. "Keep talking, please."

Sweet Pea nodded, keeping his thumb moving against her clit, doing as she said and continuing to praise her. "I have to say though, I could have stayed between your legs forever. You taste like candy. It would have been hot to see you lose it over and over," he thought aloud.

Blair nodded, "If you had kept going, I probably would have." She breathed as she grew accustomed to him with each passing moment, the pain slowly beginning to turn into pleasure. "Faster, please.."

Sweet Pea moved faster at her request, groaning as he felt her walls squeezing around him. "Fuck, Blair.. you're so gorgeous, baby girl. So tight and wet and warm."

Blair whimpered at all of his praise, "Pea.. God, its so big, you feel so good.." Most of the pain was gone at this point, replaced with only the pressure and sensitivity of feeling herself stretch around him. Mostly, though, all that she felt was pleasure.

"Harder.. fuck me harder, please, Sweets," Blair moaned.

He groaned as he heard her request, doing just as she said. His hands moved to grasp the backs of her thighs, pushing them down toward the bed as he snapped his hips forward faster and harder, taking her almost roughly at this point.

Blair cried out as he started to fuck her hard, her fingers moving to rub at her clit as he held her thighs back. "God, yes," she praised, feeling the familiar warmth starting to grow in her stomach as her orgasm built. "Pea, I'm close."

Sweet Pea nodded, continuing to pound into her, gripping the backs of her knees tightly, pressing her legs back against the mattress. "Yeah? Gonna come on my big cock, baby?" he taunted, knowing now that the dirty talk drove her that much wilder.

Blair whimpered at his words, nodding weakly, her fingers rubbing desperately at her clit as he fucked her into the mattress. "Oh, yeah.. I love your big cock, Pea," she cried, feeling herself teetering over the edge of her third orgasm.

"Come for me, Blair," he instructed, and moments after, she cried out loudly, starting to writhe beneath him as she hit her third climax of the night.

"Fuck, fuck _fuck_!" she screamed, near sobs as she felt her muscles spasm over and over.

Her walls clenching around him the way they did was all that he needed to be pulled over the edge as well, and as Blair hit her climax, Sweet Pea did moments later as well.

He continued to move, gradually slowing to a stop as their orgasms ran their course, both of them breathless as they looked into each other's eyes.

Sweet Pea breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as he hovered over her, Blair looking up at him. She whimpered tiredly, lifting a hand to stroke against his cheek, pulling him into a tender, soft kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

Sweet Pea nodded, returning the kiss, brushing his nose affectionately against hers. "Thank _you_. I almost feel like we should be saying something like 'I love you' instead," he joked quietly.

Blair grinned fondly at that, nodding, "I _do_ love you. You're my best friend. I love you more than anyone."

Sweet Pea smiled a bit wider at that, "Love you too, sweet girl.. pretty girl," he murmured. Okay, maybe post-sex hormones were getting to him, because he was coming across a little dopey at this point. Kissing her nose, he started to pull back, rolling off of her and onto his back beside her instead.

She grinned at his words, shaking her head, "Don't tell anyone. The sweetness is for you and you only," she laughed. Glancing toward the nightstand, she grabbed some tissues, offering him a couple to dispose of the condom.

He scoffed at that, shaking his head, "I would never. They'd never believe me anyway," he teased. Taking the tissues from her, he carefully removed the condom, wrapping it in the tissue and pushing himself to his feet with a little groan to go dispose of it.

Sweet Pea crossed the hall to the bathroom, flushing the condom and reaching in the cabinet. He grabbed a couple of wash cloths, wetting them with warm water and using one to clean himself up a bit, then tossing it in the hamper before bringing the other cloth to her.

"Here, dirty girl," he teased her. "Clean yourself up."

Blair glared at him playfully, though she couldn't help but smirk at the same time. "I guess I am a bit dirty, huh?" she asked, thinking about how much she'd enjoyed his dirty talk.

Taking the cloth, she started to clean herself, brow furrowing a bit as she saw blood form on the cloth. After a moment, she remembered it was normal. After all, she'd been stretched and probably torn a bit. Still, it had felt so good.

"You are, I was surprised. It was pretty hot, though," he shrugged.

Blair rolled her eyes at that, letting out a laugh. She finished up with the cloth, pushing herself up from the bed to go toss it into the hamper as well. "What made you think to do that?" she asked, gesturing to the hamper where both of their washcloths now sat.

Sweet Pea looked at her, confused for a moment before realizing what she'd meant. "Oh.. porn," he answered with a little smirk, then a laugh. "And Google, and YouTube."

Blair laughed at his response, tilting her head, "You Googled what to do afterward? And all since last night?"

Sweet Pea scoffed, rolling his eyes as he began to pull his boxers back on, moving over to the bed and sitting down, "Not that _specifically_, no. And no. I'd done that a while ago," he spoke. "I knew that once I was with someone, I wanted to know a little of what I was doing. Aftercare was something that was mentioned," he shrugged. "Sue me."

Blair grinned as she listened to him, biting down on her lip in the center. It was sweet, to say the least. Sweet Pea, who hated school and anything to do with research, had looked everything up in order to make sure the first girl he was with was satisfied. "You're adorable," she teased him.

He scowled at her teasing, hating to be called something as fluffy and soft as 'adorable'. "Shut up, I'm not," he told her, watching as she started to redress, pulling her shorts back on. Instead of pulling her own t-shirt back on, however, she grabbed his shirt, pulling it on instead.

Blair smiled even wider at him arguing with her compliment, shaking her head lightly. "Hush," she grinned, moving to stand between his legs where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sweet Pea shook his head, arms sliding around her waist, forehead leaning forward and resting against her chest between her breasts. His hands moved tenderly over her back and he let out a little sigh, "You feeling okay? I was kind of rough with you toward the end there."

She nodded, hand lifting to cradle the back of his head, fingers moving gently through his hair. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sore, but that's normal, I guess," she replied, leaning in and kissing his temple gently. "Plus, I kind of liked the roughness once I got used to everything."

He arched his brow at that, "Oh, really?" he asked, a little smirk forming on his lips. "Dirty and you like it rough. Go figure," he teased.

Blair swatted his arm with her free hand, "Shut up."

She wrapped herself around him a bit more after that, keeping him close. In those moments, she didn't really want to move away from him. All that she wanted was to stay close in his arms, receiving his affection and compliments.

After a bit longer, she pulled herself away from him reluctantly, remembering what the two of them had said on when they'd agreed to do this together. _No romantic feelings, just sex._

It would be easy for the two of them to just fall into a relationship, especially after all of this. Everyone already thought that there was something between them, maybe they were right. Plus, they had chemistry, that much was evident from the way that they'd just been together.

Shaking her head to herself, Blair pushed the thoughts down as soon as they'd come up. There were a lot of hormones coursing through her body at the moment. Through both of them, for that matter. They were always affectionate friends, but this was different, and if she was asked, she was going to blame it on those pesky hormones.

"I'm starving," she spoke, breaking the silence. "Was there any pizza left, or did you demolish it all?"

Sweet Pea let out a little laugh, "There's a couple of pieces left. I wouldn't just leave you without."

Blair grinned, humming quietly, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Come on."

Reaching down, she pulled his shirt off of her, tossing it at him before reaching down to grab her own and pull it back on. "Get dressed, though. Just in case. I don't want Ivy asking questions, she'd blow a fuse if she knew what just happened."

—

Once the two were redressed, they made their way down into the kitchen, Blair pushing up to sit on the counter as she opened the pizza box from earlier, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. She hummed contentedly, looking up to see Sweet Pea watching her, leaning against the counter opposite from her.

"What?" she asked, a small grin on her features.

He shook his head, letting out the smallest of laughs, "Nothing. I don't know, just thinking, I guess."

Blair tilted her head, taking another bite of pizza, chewing and swallowing before speaking again. "Thinking about what?" she asked.

Sweet Pea shrugged his shoulders lightly, "A few things.. like how things are going to be with us now. Plus, I know what we said, but wondering if this is going to be a one-time thing? I mean to be fair, the sex was really good."

Blair took another bite of her pizza slice, humming to herself as she considered his thoughts. After that bite, she offered the slice to him and he took it, taking a bite from it, watching her expression as he waited for her response.

"I don't think things should change," she started. "We're still best friends, we'll still hang out together all of the time. None of that's going to change. Right now, we're on a hormone high, right? After we come back down, things will be just like normal."

Sweet Pea nodded slowly as he listened to her, finishing off the slice of pizza and brushing his hands off. "Okay. Good, I don't want things to get weird."

Blair shook her head, "No.. no weirdness from me," she said.

"Okay, and what about if we'll do this again?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to push her, but part of him was really hoping that she'd say she wanted to have sex with him again.

She bit down on her lip in the center, thinking it over. Truth be told, she had no problem with sleeping with him again. Their first time had been better than anyone could have ever asked for, and something told her that it would only get better from there. Plus, there were some positions that she wanted to try that they didn't earlier.

"I.." she started, then trailed off. "I guess we can be open to it happening again. You do have a point, it was pretty good."

Sweet Pea nodded, letting out a little breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He gave her a small smile, glad that she'd agreed with him. "I would hope you thought so. Not many girls can say they came three times during their first time," he said, smirking smugly.

Blair's eyes widened at his teasing and she gasped, "Pea! Shut up," she laughed, reaching over and tossing the kitchen hand towel at him playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Riverdale was a relatively small town, so when someone wanted to go shopping or to a decent mall, most of the residents chose to drive to the next town over, Greendale. Someone could find many more things there than in Riverdale, especially more than in the Southside.

Toni had wanted to buy a few things from the mall, and it had been a while since Blair and Toni had hung out just the two of them. They always seemed to be with Sweet Pea and Fangs, or surrounded by other Serpents at school or the Wyrm. The two girls were very much in need of a girl's day.

They took Ivy's car with her permission, wanting to have a decent sized space to put their shopping bags once they were done. As they walked into the mall, the girls made their way up to the map, finding all of the different stores that they wanted to go to.

"So," Blair started. "It's been a couple of weeks. We never did talk about how your date with Venus went."

Toni smiled almost automatically at the mention of Venus. Since their date, the two had been texting and FaceTiming a lot, having really enjoyed each other's company.

"It went really well. She's great," Toni grinned. "We've been talking a lot, and I like her. She wants to wait until after her initiation is through before we get serious, though. She doesn't want anyone thinking that she's getting special treatment."

Blair nodded as she listened to Toni speak about Venus, smiling as she saw just how happy her friend was. "Babe, that's so great, I'm really happy for you," she spoke, wrapping an arm around Toni and pulling her into a hug.

Toni returned the hug, continuing to smile wide. "Thanks, girl. What about you? Anyone that you've got your eyes on here recently? Or do you even have the chance with how much you hang around Sweet Pea?" she teased.

Blair scoffed at Toni's teasing, "Rude. No, uhh.. I haven't really thought too much about it, I guess," she shrugged. "Besides, I haven't really met anyone new or anything to find someone new to set my sights on."

Toni nodded lightly, listening as Blair spoke. "That makes sense. Well, when you do find someone, you better tell me all about it," she said, pointing a finger at Blair to appear stern.

Blair giggled at Toni, agreeing with a nod. They started toward the first store, sifting through some clothes, showing each other pieces that they knew the other would like.

"So, Venus.. you said that you guys are waiting before getting too serious. How serious is serious?" Blair asked Toni curiously.

She tilted her head a little, thinking it over and shrugged her shoulders, "Serious like going exclusive, calling each other girlfriends. Taking things to the next level physically, stuff like that."

Blair nodded slowly, thinking it over, "Oh, okay. So, you guys have kissed at least, right?"

Toni furrowed her brow a little, letting out a small laugh, "Yeah.. yeah, she actually kissed me the night of our first date, I was pretty surprised. Why so curious all the sudden?" she teased, nudging Blair's elbow with hers.s

Blair shrugged, "I don't know, just curious to know just how deep you were into this," she laughed, nudging her friend back.

Part of her wanted to tell Toni about her and Sweet Pea and their arrangement, but the other part of her thought better of it. She knew that Toni wouldn't judge her, but at the same time, she'd never hear the end of it. There would be nothing but 'I told you so's' constantly. Plus, she and Sweet Pea hadn't really discussed whether or not they'd tell anyone else. It was something like their secret, and in a way, it was nice.

Toni arched her brow, "Mhm, sure. I think you're just trying to live vicariously through me," she teased. "Venus has siblings, you know, I could always get you the hook up." The pink-haired girl smirked wide, looking over at her friend, laughing as she saw Blair's expression.

Blair's mouth dropped open, laughing at Toni's suggestion, "Wow, Topaz, thanks. Hey, I might take you up on that. Maybe one day we'd be sisters-in-law," she joked in return.

The two moved to the next shop, a lingerie store. "So, what's Venus' favorite color?" Blair asked, starting to look through the different bra and panty sets, having the idea that Toni should buy something cute to wear for her and Venus' first time together.

"Purple," Toni answered with a little nod.

Blair nodded to acknowledge her, sifting through a few racks and finding something purple. She grabbed one of the bras, holding it up for Toni to see. "This is cute," she said. Looking at the lower rack, she saw the matching panties. "It comes as a set, you can pick your panty style."

Toni moved over to where Blair was sifting through the undergarments, taking the bra she'd shown her and looking it over. "It is really pretty." Stooping down, she picked out a pair of panties to go with it. "Should I try it on?" she asked.

Blair nodded again, "At least try the bra on, determine how it looks before buying it. I'll be out here," she smiled.

Toni squeezed Blair's arm as she passed, moving to the fitting rooms to try on the lingerie set.

As Toni moved toward the fitting rooms, Blair continued to look through the different garments. She thought of the question that she'd asked Toni, about Venus' favorite color and her mind went to Sweet Pea. Though they weren't together, or even sleeping together to the point of calling themselves friends with benefits, she found herself looking at green underwear sets — his favorite color.

Picking up an emerald green bra in her size, she held it against her body, wondering how it would look on her. She glanced toward the fitting rooms, curious how far along Toni was with trying on her set.

She hummed softly as she considered what to do, ultimately taking the bra and matching panties and moving toward the fitting room. As she was headed that way, Toni stepped out of hers, back in her normal clothes.

"Hey," she greeted. "What do you have there?"

Blair looked down at the garments in her hand, "Oh, nothing. I just thought it might be nice to have something cute. How'd you like the purple?"

"It looked good, I'm going to get it. But, wait — are you buying this for you, or for someone else?" Toni asked, brow arching. "Whose favorite color is green?" she pressed, having remembered Blair's suggestion about Venus' favorite color.

Blair scoffed at Toni's questions, "I'm getting it for me, obviously. I just think it would look nice, but I want to try it on to be sure."

Toni nodded slowly, eyeing the other girl skeptically. "Sure, if you say so. Go ahead and try it on, I'll wait for you."

The taller girl nodded, moving into the fitting room and trying on the set. She was tempted to take her phone and snap a picture to Sweet Pea, but she decided against it. If he was going to see this, she was going to surprise him.

After looking herself over a moment or two longer, she changed back into her street clothes, leaving the fitting room to meet back up with Toni.

"Good?" Toni asked as she saw Blair leave the fitting room.

Blair nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I like it."

Toni pursed her lips, then smirked, "I'm sure whoever you're not ready to tell me about yet will like it, too," she teased, nudging Blair as the two girls walked to the check out counter.

Blair rolled her eyes, laughing at Toni's teasing, "You're horrible," she teased in return.

Continuing to smirk, Toni laughed as well. "You love it."

Blair playfully sighed as if she was defeated, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Toni grinned, the two paying for their underwear sets and moving onto the next store. She wasn't sure who Blair had picked out a green set for, but she was going to find out. She just had to find whose favorite color was green out of the people that they knew.

—

While the girls had their girls day, Sweet Pea and Fangs stayed in Riverdale, deciding to hang out together since the girls were doing the same. Besides Blair, Fangs was Sweet Pea's best friend, and though they got on each other's nerves sometimes, they were in it until the end. Sweet Pea considered Fangs almost more of a brother than a friend.

Instead of going out of town, the two met up at the Wyrm, content to just hang out in their normal spot. Besides, with all of the other Serpents coming and going throughout the day, there was bound to be something entertaining going down.

The two boys had been playing pool, Sweet Pea attempting to give Fangs a few tips to help him out in their next game against the other Serpents. They always played doubles together, but Fangs didn't want to drag Sweet Pea down, and Sweet Pea thought it was time for Fangs to learn a few more tricks of the trade.

Sinking his shot, Sweet Pea moved to aim at another ball. "Did you ever hear anything about Toni and that Venus girl?" he asked Fangs, curious to know more about the girl that his friend had been spending time with.

Fangs shook his head, "Not really. I heard their date went well, but she didn't go into too much detail."

"Damn," Sweet Pea commented. He finally missed a shot, stepping back to let Fangs take his turn.

"I know, right? Oh, by the way.. I got Lucas' number that night you left me hanging. I don't know how I did it, but," he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice," Sweet Pea nodded. He wasn't attracted to men himself, but he always tried to be understanding of what Fangs felt. He liked what he liked, and it didn't make him any different than the Fangs that he grew up with. Fangs' happiness is what mattered to Sweet Pea more than anything.

Fangs nodded as well, a smug smirk on his face. He'd not always been confident about what he liked. Especially while being in a biker gang and trying to come off as tough and masculine. Still, he soon figured out that if you were loyal to the Serpents, they were loyal to you. His being bisexual was neither here not there to them.

"What about you, man? Surprised you haven't been raking in the girls all summer. What's been going on with you?" Fangs asked, curious to what his friend had been up to. He knew that Sweet Pea was a virgin, but there were still plenty of girls ready to jump him, and Sweet Pea could easily have his pick.

Sweet Pea shrugged, "I don't know, I just haven't really been feeling it here lately. There may be one girl, but I don't know. We're just friends," he spoke, setting a hand on Fangs' back as he set up his shot, adjusting the angle at which he was aiming his pool cue before stepping back.

Fangs' brow arched at Sweet Pea's little confession, taking the shot after his aim was adjusted. "Really? Is it anyone that I know? Dude, if you were just friends, you wouldn't be telling me about it. What's the dirt?"

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, letting out a little laugh. This was why he hadn't told Fangs anything sooner, and why he still didn't plan to tell Fangs _who_ he'd lost his virginity to, even if he did tell him. "It could be. Fine, I guess we're friends with benefits, but.. she's really great. We, uhh.. I slept with her," he shrugged.

Fangs' eyes widened at that, putting his pool cue down as he moved to slap Sweet Pea on the back, "Dude! You swiped your v-card? Tell me all about it!" he replied excitedly. He was beyond proud of his best friend.

The taller male reached out, smacking Fangs in the arm, "Shut the hell up, someone's going to hear you," he spoke, voice low as he glared at the other.

"Sorry, sorry," Fangs apologized. "But, really? How was it?"

Sweet Pea laughed a bit. He knew that he wouldn't get Fangs off of his case now unless he gave him some details. The last thing that he was going to tell him, however, was that he'd had sex with Blair. They'd not discussed if they were telling anyone, and their friends already gave them enough shit as it was.

"It was.." he paused, trying to think of a way to describe his experience. "Amazing? _She's_ amazing. It was at her place, we did a little of everything. I got her off a few times. She likes it rough, likes dirty talk.. honestly, it was perfect. Smashed any expectations."

Fangs arched his brow as he listened to Sweet Pea explain himself. He had never really heard the other male talk like this about anyone, and it was a little bit of a shock. "Dude, you sound like you're whipped," he joked.

Sweet Pea scoffed, "I'm not whipped, I've slept with the girl one time."

Fangs shrugged, "Hey, man, sometimes that's all that it takes for the good ones to suck you in."

Sweet Pea shook his head, listening to Fangs. He did have a point. If anyone could be considered a 'good one', it was Blair. She wasn't perfect. She had her flaws just like everyone else, but so did she. At times, it was her flaws that drew him to her that much more. He never had to feel alone when he had her by his side. She was incredible and he knew it.

Fangs nudged Sweet Pea as he saw him start to drift off into his own thoughts. "Is there anything else you're going to tell me about this girl? Like who she is? You can't just leave me hanging, man."

Sweet Pea grinned a little, nudging Fangs back a little rougher than he had him. "Nah, that's all I'm saying for right now. It's still too fresh to say anything else, and the last thing I want is for either of us to get shit for sleeping together."

Fangs furrowed his brow, tilting his head, "Okay, I would absolutely give you shit, but why would I give her shit? This girl has to be someone I know. Is it that new hopeful, Noelle? I saw her checking you out the other day while cleaning up around here. I think she's trying to get in good with Ivy so she can bartend or something."

Sweet Pea shook his head, "I told you, I'm not telling you who she is." He didn't pay much attention to the rest of Fangs' comment. He'd noticed Noelle looking at him before, but didn't say anything. She was attractive, but he just didn't care enough to put forth the effort of trying to get with her.

"You know to have any sort of chance to help Ivy, she has to get in good with Blair too," Sweet Pea pointed out.

"Well, you and Blair are close. Maybe if you start hooking up with Noelle, you could put in a good word for her."

Sweet Pea scowled at that, rolling his eyes at his friend. His phone buzzed in his pocket a few moments later and he took it out, seeing a text from Blair.

_Can I come over later? I have a surprise for you that I think you'll like_

His brow furrowed, curious what Blair's surprise could be.

_Sounds good. Around 7 work for you?_

He bit down on the inside of his cheek for a moment as he waited for Blair's response. Seeing the three little dots coming up to indicate that she was typing, he shifted from what foot to the other.

_7 is perfect. Can't wait _

He felt his stomach do a little flip, seeing the heart emoji behind her message, and as he put away his phone, he found himself grinning uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair had gone back home after she and Toni were done in Greendale, just a couple hours shy when she was supposed to be going over to Sweet Pea's, planning to show off her new lingerie set in his favorite color.

The two of them had only slept together the one time so far, but that night, they'd agreed they'd be open to it happening again. Earlier that day, she'd had an urge. Her thoughts had gotten away from her, and she found herself remembering just how much she'd enjoyed herself last time.

Taking a quick shower, she dried and styled her hair, applied some makeup, and went to pick out some clothes that she thought would make her look her best without going over the top. She settled on a form-fitting band t-shirt and a pair of small black denim shorts, thinking wiser of wearing her normal amount of layers in the summer. Grabbing her pair of Converse, she pulled them on, then grabbed her Serpent jacket, phone, and keys and headed out the door.

The walk to Sunnyside wasn't far, and she thought it better to walk than ride her bike and the wind whip her hair around too much and have it in knots before she got to Sweet Pea's. Besides, she didn't mind walking, finding it therapeutic at times. It was time to clear her head, something that she didn't take the chance to do too often.

Walking up to Sweet Pea's trailer, she knocked on the door, slipping her hands into her jacket pockets and rocking back onto her heels as she waited for him to answer.

After a moment, she heard heavy footsteps moving through the trailer, and then the door swung open. "Hey, I didn't hear your bike," he spoke, his speech gradually slowing as he looked her over, seeing that she looked more made up than she normally would for one of their hangouts.

"I walked, actually. It was nice," she replied, giving him a little smile. Her smile soon turned to a smirk, however, seeing the way that he was looking her over.

Slipping past him and into the trailer, she bit down on her lip as she turned to face him. Once he'd closed the door, she shrugged her jacket off, putting it on the chair by the door, along with her phone and keys.

"Blair, you look.. wow," Sweet Pea spoke softly. She always looked great, but tonight? It was like she had put forth more time and effort into her appearance, and it had definitely paid off.

"Yeah?" she asked, slipping her shoes off as well, moving across the room to stand in front of him, grasping the front of his shirt and pulling him in closer.

His hands moved to rest against her hips as she pulled him in closer, and he nodded, "Yeah." Leaning down after a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Once his lips met hers, Blair grinned, returning the kiss. She stood up on her tip-toes, arms wrapping around his neck as she held herself close to him.

After a few moments, the two pulled away, Sweet Pea looking down at her fondly. "So.. what was this surprise that you said you had for me?"

Blair bit down on her lip in the center, pulling herself away from him completely. "Well.. I remembered your favorite color has always been green," she started.

"Right," he nodded, trying to follow along with her.

"So, Toni and I were at the mall today and we went into a store for her to get something to wear for Venus," she said, arching her brow.

Sweet Pea smirked at the mention of Toni and Venus. "Okay, go on."

"Well, I told Toni that she should buy something that was Venus' favorite color. Then, I got to thinking, and that's when I remembered you liking green."

"Love it," he corrected.

"Right," she nodded. Letting out a little sigh, she took his hand, guiding him to sit on the couch, remaining standing in front of him. He reached out for her, but she moved just out of his reach. Meeting his eyes with hers, she reached down, grabbing the bottom hem of her t-shirt and starting to pull it up and off.

Sweet Pea watched in wonder as Blair removed her shirt, then his eyes caught the familiar green color of her bra, and it all clicked. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he grinned quietly as he caught the shirt when Blair tossed it toward the couch, setting it aside.

Next, Blair's fingers moved to the button of her shorts, popping it open and pulling down the zipper before shimmying out of them too, revealing the panties that she'd bought to match the new bra. She tossed the shorts to where he'd set her shirt, then stood back, taking a moment to let him take her all in.

"Surprise," she smirked, head tilting as she waited curiously for his reaction.

Sweet Pea grinned wider than before as he took in the sight of her in only her new bra and underwear, already feeling the arousal begin to rise in his body. She'd went out and bought something to wear specifically for him, in order to turn him on. Needless to say, it was working.

"Surprise, indeed," he murmured, motioning for her to turn so he could get a better glimpse at her behind.

She did as he gestured, turning her back to him. She gathered her hair out of the way, peeking over her shoulder to look at him and letting out a little giggle as he groaned in satisfaction, seeing that the underwear she'd chosen was a thong.

Blair moved over to him then, resting her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his lap. "You like it?" she asked him, even if she already knew the answer. Her hand moved up, pushing her fingers through the front of his hair, moving it away from his face.

"Are you fucking kidding? I love it," he replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands moved to rest on her ass, grabbing and squeezing it lightly.

Blair whimpered as he grabbed her ass and squeezed, rolling her hips down into his as he did, causing him to let out a little groan in response, bucking his hips up against hers.

"Pea," Blair spoke slowly, breaking their kiss to kiss along his jaw to his neck. "I'm half naked, and you're wearing too many clothes. You need to take some off."

Sweet Pea chuckled softly, letting out a soft groan as she kissed his jaw and neck. "Yes ma'am," he replied. Keeping his arms around her, he lifted her up as he stood, setting her down on the couch as he moved to start removing his own clothes.

He gripped the bottom of his shirt first, pulling it up tortuously slow, deciding to tease her. Blair bit down on her lip as she watched him, seeing just how slow he was moving and knowing that he was teasing her. Still, she was enjoying the show.

As he tossed his shirt to the side, Sweet Pea plucked open the button of his jeans, then pulled down the zipper, looking over at Blair to meet her eyes as he paused. "I don't know, B.. are you _sure_ you want me to take it all off?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Blair narrowed her eyes playfully, "Don't be a jerk," she replied, sitting back against the couch a bit more, bringing her feet up to rest on the edge of the couch in front of her, hand slowly drifting between her legs. "Or, I'll have to be a jerk right back."

Sweet Pea arched his brow, watching as she shifted, her fingers dancing dangerously over the crotch of her panties. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but he smirked nevertheless, pushing his pants down and off, tossing them to the side as well. He could feel his growing erection becoming gradually less constricted with each layer of clothing removed, and soon he was left in simply his boxers.

Blair's fingers rubbed slow, teasing circles over her panties, and once his pants were off, she used her free hand to curl one finger at him, motioning for him to move back over to her.

Sweet Pea did as she said, and standing in front of where she sat on the couch, he leaned down, his hands moving over the backs of her thighs. He pressed a trail of kisses over her collarbone, working from one side to the other before suddenly, he used his grip on her thighs to lift her up, causing her to let out a surprised little squeak.

"Sweets!" she gasped, wrapping her arm around his neck to help support herself as he smirked at her, bringing her to his bedroom and setting her down on the bed.

"I think you're _trying_ to make me crazy," he spoke softly, pulling away from her to stand beside the bed. One of his hands drifted into the waistband of his boxers, taking his cock into his hand and stroking himself slowly.

"Am I?" she asked coyly, trying to appear innocent.

"You are. You buy a new underwear set in my favorite color, just for me. Then, you start playing with yourself as you watch me undress. Tell me, baby.. how many times have you touched yourself thinking about me before?"

Blair's cheeks flushed lightly. He was totally and completely right, and she knew it. Still, she was stubborn. "I don't know," she replied. "How many times have _you_ touched yourself thinking about _me_?" she asked.

Sweet Pea smirked at her turning the question around on him. "Every night since we were first together," he admitted. Under other circumstances, he may have been embarrassed or reluctant to admit that, but now? It was clear that they were playing a game, and he was determined to win.

Blair's cheeks turned even more fiercely red at his confession. It surprised her, but at the same time, she couldn't say she blamed him. "Is that right?" she asked.

Her fingers trailed back between her legs, slipping into her panties and starting to rub against her clit in time with the way he was stroking himself. "I may have gotten off on you once, or twice," she answered him, eyes locking with his as she smirked.

Sweet Pea's brow arched as he looked at her, surprised that she'd actually admitted it. "You know, from what I remember, it was three times," he teased her, referencing how many times she'd climaxed the first time they'd been together.

Her eyes rolled and she shook her head slowly, letting out a little whimper as she began to grow sensitive from her touches. "Think that you could do it again?" she asked, tongue moving to wet her lips as she looked up at him.

Sweet Pea smirked, moving forward then. His hand moved from his boxers, pushing them off instead. He moved onto the bed, crawling to hover over her, leaning in and pressing a soft, sensual kiss to her lips. Their lips parted, his tongue moving to massage against hers as his hands moved down, gripping her hips.

In moments, he had used his grip on her hips to flip her over onto her stomach, pulling her hips back against his, his erection rubbing against her clothed core.

Blair let out a little gasp at the change of position, feeling her hips pressed back against his. The only thing between them now was her underwear and bra, and suddenly, she felt as if she was entirely too clothed.

Sweet Pea moved his hands from her hips, up her back to the clasp of her bra. After a moment or two of fumbling with the little hooks, he had it undone. His hands slid back down to her sides, then around her body, fingertips slipping beneath the cups of her bra.

Blair shrugged the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, letting the material fall away once it was unclasped. She let out something of a little mewl as his fingers slipped beneath the cups of the bra, feeling his large hands move over her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"Pea," she breathed, feeling herself only growing wetter between her legs and knowing that it wouldn't take much at all for him to make her explode.

Sweet Pea nodded lightly as she breathed his name, squeezing and kneading at her breasts, his forefingers and thumbs moving to pinch at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pulling at them in a way that made Blair's knees feel weak.

After a moment, his hands trailed to the waistband of her panties. Hooking two fingers inside of it, he pulled them down slowly, allowing her to shift back onto her hands and knees as he removed them completely.

Moving in closer behind her, he took his length into his hand, stroking himself as he stretched over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom from the pack that he'd bought.

He put it down in front of Blair silently for her to open, his free hand moving to glide two fingers over her entrance, groaning lowly as he felt how slick and ready she was. "God, baby, you're soaked already," he marveled, pushing his fingers inside of her carefully, thrusting them in and out in a slow rhythm.

Blair whimpered, her hips jerking as his fingers moved over her entrance, then pushed inside of her. She looked over her shoulder at him the best she could, taking the condom package that he'd given her and opening it, though it was hard to concentrate with the way his fingers moved inside of her.

"You're so perfect," he praised, keeping the pace of his fingers slow. As she carefully passed him the condom, he removed his hand from his cock, taking the condom and positioning it over his length before rolling it down onto himself. "Ready?"

She couldn't begin to say just how ready she was. Nodding, she felt as Sweet Pea aligned himself with her entrance, pushing into her as he pulled his fingers out, causing her to stretch delightfully around him.

Blair let out a moan as he filled her, feeling even more full than she had when he took her on her back. "God," she whined, pushing back against him.

Sweet Pea groaned, allowing her a moment to adjust to his size before pulling back and thrusting into her again, beginning to set a steady rhythm. "Shit, you feel so fucking good, babe."

His hands moved over her body with ease, grasping her hips to continue guiding her back against his, drawing a little moan from her with each thrust of his hips.

Her fingers gripped the sheets, pressing her hips back against his with each thrust, loving he way that he filled her so deeply each time. Glancing over her shoulder at him the best that she could, she bit down on her lip in the center, "You're so deep.. _fuck_ you feel so good."

Sweet Pea groaned as their eyes met when she looked over her shoulder, her praise sending a little shock through him. One of his hands snaked around her body then, fingertips finding her clit and beginning to rub it in time with his thrusts, hips snapping forward a bit faster.

"Pea!" Blair cried, feeling his fingers against her clit and the way that his hips moved faster against hers. She whimpered and whined, growing more sensitive by the moment. She knew if he kept it up, she'd lose control in minutes, if not sooner.

"Sweets.. Sweet Pea.. harder, please," she pleaded with him. She knew that she'd likely be sore tomorrow, but she didn't care. She wanted it that way.

With her begging, he slid his other hand to her hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling it back. Her back arched in response and his hips snapped forward quickly and roughly, thrusting relentlessly against her. "Yeah? Is this what you want, baby? Is this what you like?" he taunted her, remembering how she'd liked the dirty talk before.

Blair yelped as he gripped her hair and pulled her back, feeling his hips beginning to move against hers in a punishing pace, fingers still mercilessly rubbing at her clit. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, "Pea, I'm so close.. I'm so fucking close," she warned.

Sweet Pea kept his hips and fingers moving, gripping her hair a bit tighter. "Fuck, you're so tight. Gonna come on my cock, baby? Come for me."

Blair whimpered as he continued to pound into her, fingers not stopping for even a moment. She teetered over the edge, yet as he spoke, she lost control, feeling her muscles spasm roughly as her orgasm hit her hard. She cried out loudly, hips jerking against his. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Sweet Pea, oh my God!"

Her walls clamped down around him and he groaned, pushing forward past her resistance. His fingers continued to move as her orgasm ran its course, gradually slowing to a stop. He hadn't reached his release yet, but he wasn't quite finished with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Withdrawing from her, Sweet Pea laid back against the pillows. "Come here, gorgeous," he spoke, motioning for her to straddle him.

Blair did as she asked, though her legs were still shaking from the orgasm she'd just had. Straddling his hips, she took his length into her hand, stroking it a few times before lining it up with her entrance and lowering herself onto him.

He filled her completely, and she could have come again right there. Her eyes rolled back, and after a moment, she began to move, lifting her hips up and down to ride him.

"Good girl," he praised, lying back to watch her, though he reached one hand forward, his thumb brushing over her clit as her hips bounced against his. "God, I love the way you take my cock, Blair."

Blair whimpered at his praise, whining as she felt his thumb against her already hypersensitive clit. "Oh, Sweets!" she moaned, pumping her hips faster against his, slamming them down harder.

Sweet Pea groaned at her change in pace, lifting his hips to meet hers with each thrust, loving her enthusiasm. "That's it, baby.. take that fucking dick," he praised, his free hand moving to her ass, rubbing and squeezing at it for a moment before drawing his hand back and giving her an experimental slap.

His hand against her ass caused Blair to cry out, and her hips pumped faster, more desperately against his. "Pea!" she groaned, resting her hands against his chest to try and brace herself.

Her hips pumped eagerly against his and he groaned, feeling himself nearing closer and closer to his release with each thrust. Still, he was determined for her to come at least once more before he did.

Pulling his hand back again, he placed another slap against her ass, earning another loud cry from Blair's lips. His thumb brushed against her clit faster, pushing her hips to move more vigorously against his in return.

"Pea.. Sweet Pea.. I'm — fuck, I'm close again," she spoke, breathing labored as she rode him like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

"Me too, baby.. come with me," he told her, keeping his thumb moving against her clit as his other hand gripped her hip, keeping her in place as he thrust up into her mercilessly.

Blair's eyes widened before rolling back, one loud moan after another leaving her lips as he pounded up into her, pushing her over the edge easily. She screamed his name over and over, the words sounding more like a sob than a moan as he finally allowed himself to hit his peak within her, releasing with a loud groan as he held her to him.

"Oh, _fuck_ Blair!" he grunted, hips slowing to a halt as they were both spent.

Blair whined, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his chest as she started to catch her breath. A little giggle left her lips and she sighed heavily, obviously on cloud nine. "What the _fuck_?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sweet Pea laughed breathlessly, nodding to agree. "Yeah, exactly," he spoke softly.

His hands moved to her back, gently stroking up and down along her soft skin. She let out a quiet sigh in response, body beginning to relax. She shifted to move off of him, and as she did, they both gasped and moaned, sensitive to the touch.

Blair rolled to his side, curling against him and resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, her arm draped over his middle.

He reached over to the nightstand, trying not to move her too much as he grabbed a tissue and removed the condom, balling it up and throwing it into the garbage bin against the wall.

"You really are good at this, you know? It's like it comes naturally to you," she murmured.

"What? Fucking?" Sweet Pea asked, smirking a little. "I think it comes naturally to everyone, especially if you decide what you want to do and just do it," he shrugged.

Blair scoffed a bit at that, rolling her eyes, "I was telling you that you're good in bed, Pea. Just take the compliment."

His smirk widened as he heard her scoff and he nodded slowly, "Fine. But, you're pretty great too," he spoke, nudging her lightly.

It was her turn to shrug her shoulders then. "I'm glad you think so. I don't know, I just did what felt good."

His fingers traced little patterns over her back as he held her close, turning his head to press a kiss against her forehead.

"I told Fangs that I hooked up with someone," he said after a bit of silence.

Blair arched her brow at that, sitting up a bit to look at him. "Really? You didn't tell him it was me.." she trailed off, more a question that a statement.

Sweet Pea shook his head, "No, I didn't tell him it was you. I didn't know if you wanted to tell anyone or not. He was trying to figure it out, though."

She let out a little laugh at that, leaning on her elbow, reaching her other hand over and gently combing his hair back from his face. "Of course he was. Toni was convinced that I was buying lingerie for someone. I told her that it was just for me," she said with another laugh.

Sweet Pea chuckled then, shaking his head. "They're going to figure it out eventually. Probably sooner rather than later, you know that, right?"

Blair nodded slowly, thinking it over. "Yeah, I know. And they'd probably be supportive, just.. I want this to stay between us for now. It's something that we have that they don't, and I like sharing something special with you. Plus, you know we'd never hear the end of it. You're my best friend, and I'd never want all of that to come between us somehow."

He looked over at her as she spoke, nodding lightly, "True." He sighed lightly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple, "We'll do whatever you want to do, Blair. You know that I'll be here for whatever you need."

She watched his expression intently as he spoke, biting down on her lip in the center. Leaning in, she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "You're the best."

As she kissed him, he couldn't help but let out a little groan, squeezing her close. "And you're the best for me."

She settled into his side again, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, draping one leg over his. He obliged easily, holding her close to him and closing his eyes as well. After a few moments, the two of them effortlessly fell asleep, exhausted from all that they'd done.

—

The two had been sleeping for about an hour when there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Fangs' voice outside. "Sweet Pea!" he called. "Come on, man, let's go!"

Blair stirred as she heard the knocking, her eyes popping open when she heard Fangs' voice outside. "Shit!" she cursed to herself, looking down and seeing that the two of them were still naked. "_Shit_!"

Sweet Pea felt her stir and wrapped his arms tighter around her, groaning as the knocking on the door continued. He nuzzled his face against Blair's neck, leaving a few kisses over it as he did.

"Sweets," she spoke, voice soft as she started to pull away from him, causing him to whine.

Fangs continued to bang on the door, calling out various things to try and get him up to answer it.

"Sweet Pea," Blair said his name again, squirming out of his grip as she looked around the room for her clothes, remembering after a moment that she'd left them in the living room, causing her to curse to herself again.

"What?" he groaned, stretching slightly, peaking one eye open to look at her.

"Fangs is outside, shows no signs of leaving, and we're both naked."

That seemed to snap him to reality a bit, seeing as how his eyes popped open and he looked over at her scrambling to find her clothes. "Fuck," he cursed.

He pulled himself to his feet with a touch of effort, looking around and attempting to find his boxers and clothes. Blair pulled on her bra and panties and he paused for a moment to look her over, smirking to himself. He didn't get to stare for long, though, as Fangs began knocking again.

"SP! Come on, buddy! Get your ass up, we've got to get to the Wyrm."

"Where's your clothes?" Sweet Pea asked Blair, looking around for them. Then, he remembered the two of them had both undressed in the living room earlier that night.

"Stay here," he instructed, and she nodded, closing the bedroom door behind him as he walked to the door.

Swinging it open, he greeted Fangs with a scowl, "What, Fogarty? Where's the fire?" he asked, seeing Fangs' urgency.

"Last minute initiations. FP and Tall Boy have a job in Greendale tomorrow and pushed it up," Fangs explained. "Plus, if you hurry, maybe you'll get to see Noelle's Serpent dance. I heard that she was asking about you, big guy."

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes a bit at Fangs' teasing, "Yeah, alright. Give me a minute to get ready, I'll meet you back there."

Fangs glanced into the trailer, seeing a small pile of girl's clothing on the couch, along with a pair of shoes by the door, much smaller than Sweet Pea would ever wear. "Ah, I see what took you so long. Is she here?" he asked, lowering his voice a bit.

Sweet Pea glared, "Is _who_ here?"

"The girl that you've been hooking up with."

The taller male rolled his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time, then gestured for Fangs to get out. Fangs' smirk grew and he nodded, "I knew it. Tell her I said hi," he joked, starting to walk back toward his bike. "Oh! And see if you can get Blair on the phone. Toni and I both tried and she didn't pick up," he shrugged.

Sweet Pea swallowed at the mention of Blair, nodding, "Alright."

Fangs gave him once last knowing look and started up his bike, heading back to the Wyrm.

Hearing Fangs' bike take off and the front door close, Blair stepped out of the bedroom, arching her brow at Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea shook his head, rolling his eyes at Fangs' teasing. "Not a word," he smirked. Reaching up, he rubbed at his eyes, stretching as he yawned.

Blair walked further into the room, stopping in front of him. "I'm just glad that he didn't see my stuff on the table and put two and two together." Resting her hands against his sides as he yawned and stretched, she rubbed them gently.

After stretching, he leaned in, pressing a little kiss to her forehead, earning a smile from her in response as she made her way around him to her phone.

Picking it up, her eyes widened as she saw the missed calls and texts from Toni, Fangs, and Ivy. "Oops," she murmured.

Sweet Pea began pulling his clothes on, and Blair set her phone down to do the same.

"We can't go together, you know. They just might piece it together," she told him, buttoning her shorts as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll bring you by your house to get your bike, then you can follow me back," he shrugged.

Nodding, Blair pulled her shirt on, then grabbed the hair tie around her wrist, pulling her hair into a quick ponytail to avoid any kind of sex hair she may have.

"Ready?" he asked as he slipped his shoes on, moving toward the door where his jacket hung.

"Yeah," she nodded, doing the same after pulling her shoes on. She pulled her Serpent jacket on as well, pocketing her keys and phone, and following him out of his trailer to his bike.

—

Blair and her friends had been participating in the initiations for the younger Serpents ever since they joined, and though Toni and Blair both hated the traditional Serpent dance that the girls had to do, the older Serpents had kept them from outlawing it.

As a show of just how much she hated the dance, and for the fact that she didn't want to be considered any less than the guys, she had done the dance, but also went through the typical initiation as well. It had all been well until she reached Fangs and Sweet Pea toward the end of the line.

Getting the two of them to swing at her had presented as almost impossible, yet they knew it had to be done. Still, it didn't stop the way the two continued to apologize profusely to her afterward. The deed was done, however, and she'd held her own, making her one of them.

Walking up to the bar, she greeted her aunt Ivy with a smile, "Hey," she spoke, sliding behind the bar.

Ivy arched her brow at the younger girl, smiling at her in return, "Hey, stranger. Where have you been? I thought you were going to miss the initiations."

Blair scoffed, "Me? Miss watching misogyny live at work? Never," she replied sarcastically.

Her aunt laughed at that, shaking her head, "You sound like your mom. She hated the sexism of it all too."

Leaning against the bar, Blair shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just saying, what's the appeal of grown men watching a teenager do a strip tease? It's so skeevy."

Ivy let out a little sigh, "That it is, kiddo." She glanced across the bar, seeing Sweet Pea's eyes on the two of them from where he stood by the pool tables.

"So.." Ivy started, "wanna tell me why Sweet Pea's staring hard enough at you to burn a hole through you?"

Blair furrowed her brow, looking in the direction that Ivy had been and saw Sweet Pea just as her aunt had. She smiled at him, earning a large grin from him in return.

Ivy watched the two, nudging Blair's side, "Okay, what was _that_?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Blair rolled her eyes, waving Ivy off. "Nothing, stop it! We're friends."

"Friends, huh? I wish some of my friends looked at me like that," Ivy winked. "He looks like a wolf ready to jump on his prey."

The younger of the two laughed and shook her head, "You don't know how ridiculous you sound right now. Besides, if _anyone_ was the prey, it wouldn't be me."

Reaching beneath the bar and into the cooler, Blair grabbed four beers, two in each hand and started to slip out from behind the bar. "Thank you, love you!" she called.

"Yeah, you'd better!" Ivy called back, shaking her head. Under other circumstances, she'd be stricter about Blair drinking, but it was summer, and she was at the Wyrm where she would be safe and under good supervision.

Making her way over to her friends, Blair handed Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea each a beer and kept one for herself. Popping open the top, she took a long swig, breathing out afterward.

"Thanks, B," Fangs grinned, opening his and taking a sip.

Toni looped her arm through Blair's as she leaned against her side. "Venus is doing her dance tonight," she said.

Blair's brow arched, "Really? And you're okay with that?" she asked.

Toni shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really have a choice. She wants to be a Serpent. Who am I to stand in her way, regardless of how ludicrous the tradition is?"

Blair nodded, squeezing Toni's arm lightly, "Just think, when this is over, you'll have a super-hot Serpent girlfriend, and it will all have been worth it."

The pink-haired girl laughed at that, rolling her eyes a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Thanks, B," she replied, clinking the neck of her beer bottle against Blair's.


	9. Chapter 9

The group was laughing and joking amongst themselves as FP stepped onto the stage, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. We have a few young ladies here that are ready to put on a show and earn their Serpent stripes. What do you all say? Are you ready?"

The bar resounded with cheers and cat calls, causing Toni and Blair to roll their eyes.

"First up we have Venus Adams. Let's give her a hand, guys," FP spoke, and at that, Toni and Blair cheered for the girl along with the others, wanting to be supportive of Toni's soon-to-be girlfriend.

The music began and Venus walked out, moving with it as she moved to the pole, shedding layers of clothing here and there along the way. Whistles and cheers sounded through the bar with each piece, and Toni crossed her arms, a little scowl on her face.

"Just focus on Venus. It'll be done soon," Blair told the other girl, squeezing her arm lightly.

Toni nodded, relieved when Venus' dance was over after not much longer. Going to the end of the stage, she met up with her, helping her gather her clothes and then heading to the bathroom as the men around the room cheered.

FP went back up on stage to introduce the next girl, a girl named Noelle. Blair had seen her around, and had even talked to her a few times. She seemed to be trying to get in with Ivy at the bar, despite it being abundantly clear that Ivy, Blair, and Toni had it under control.

As her dance began, so did the whoops and whistles from the crowd. Blair looked around the room, not bothering to pay attention to the girl's dance. When she looked over at Sweet Pea, however, she frowned, seeing him looking as if he were about to start drooling.

She rolled her eyes lightly, looking back toward where Noelle was down to her skimpy set of lingerie, starting to finish out the dance. Her gaze moved back to Sweet Pea, still staring at her in something of a trance.

Letting out a little huff, Blair turned on her heel, moving through the crowd back toward the bar. She wasn't sure what it was that was getting to her. She couldn't be jealous — could she? This was Sweet Pea. Sure, they were hooking up, but they were best friends. Plus, if he was interested in Noelle, she would have heard about it.

At least that was what she told herself, yet still, she reached over the bar as Ivy had her back turned, tending to one of the older Serpents at the other end of the bar. Grabbing a bottle of tequila, she quickly turned on her heel, walking toward the pool tables instead of going back to where Sweet Pea and Fangs stood.

She cracked open the bottle, taking a long swig, wincing slightly as the liquid burned on its way down. Grabbing one of the racks, she began to rack the billiard balls, then set herself up to break. She grabbed a pool cue, lining up her shot, telling herself for every shot she missed after breaking, she'd take a swig of alcohol. It seemed like an innocent enough game.

After breaking, she sunk three balls into the pockets, then missed, prompting her to take a large drink from her bottle of tequila.

She put the bottle down after she drank, spotting Sweet Pea and Fangs across the room talking to Noelle. Noelle's hand reached out to touch Sweet Pea's arm, resting against his bicep as she laughed at something that had been said, the boys grinning as they looked down at her. It all caused a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She downed a bit more of the tequila before sensing someone walk up beside her, an unfamiliar voice speaking up. "Hey, you're Blair, right?"

Blair looked over to see who was talking to her, brow furrowed as she locked eyes with one of the Serpent hopefuls in his late teens. She could have sworn his name was Jamie, or Jace, or something of the sort.

"Yep, who's asking?" she replied, arms crossing as she looked up at him.

"Jacob," he replied, offering a hand to her to shake, to which she merely looked at before starting to turn back toward her pool game.

"And what can I help you with, _Jacob_?" she asked, drawing his name out a bit as she spoke.

He moved to lean over, resting his hands against the edge of the pool table. "Well, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

Blair smirked a little at his effort, landing one of the balls into a pocket, then looking over at him again. "Thanks, but I'm all set," she spoke, gesturing to the bottle of tequila.

Jacob nodded, looking at the bottle where she gestured. "I see. Well, maybe I could keep you company? I'm sure I'm not as good of a pool player as you might be, but I could try."

Blair turned to face him after she missed a shot, grabbing the bottle of tequila to take a swig, "Look dude, I don't know why you're kissing my ass all of the sudden, but maybe just get to the point?"

The male smirked a bit at her attitude, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms, "I thought I just did." When Blair arched her brow, he continued, "You interest me. I want to get to know you. Now that all of your buddies aren't around, I thought it might be a good time."

Blair looked at him a bit longer, lips pursed in thought. She knew that what he'd actually meant was now that Sweet Pea wasn't around, he thought it was a good time to come over and hit on her. Even if the two of them weren't together, he'd always intimidated other guys from flirting with her. It didn't matter if she acted interested or not, they just wouldn't keep it up with Sweet Pea right there.

Looking over to see Noelle still flirting with Sweet Pea, she sighed and rolled her eyes after a moment, "Fine. Rack 'em up, I'll break," she spoke, stepping back and waiting for the male to do as she'd said.

—

Despite the way the girls had tried to have it outlawed, the Serpent dance still held strong. Sweet Pea watched as Toni's girl, Venus, did her dance, then Noelle came out onto the stage to do hers. He felt Fangs nudging him as if to hint that he should look, as if he wasn't already.

He had no romantic interest in Noelle, but he couldn't deny that he didn't find her attractive. Besides, any straight guy his age would have to be blind not to stare as a girl stripped down half-naked in front of them.

Noelle began to shed her clothes, moving around the pole to the beat of the music that she'd chosen. As she moved to the music, her eye caught Sweet Pea's in the audience, and she grinned down at him. Despite his better judgment, he found himself smiling back.

His mouth was slightly agape, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blair looking up at him, but he didn't tear his gaze away from the stage. Her eyes continued to bore into him, and after a moment, he heard her let out a huff and turn to walk away, causing him to look down at her then.

"B! Blair, hey!" he called out behind her, starting to go after her. She didn't stop, however, and he let out a sigh, cursing to himself.

Seconds later, Noelle had finished up her dance and was gathering her clothes. Once she had, she pulled them back on and walked to where the two boys stood.

"Hey, Fangs," she greeted, giving the shorter male a smile before turning her gaze to the tallest, "Sweet Pea."

"Hey, Noelle," Fangs grinned, nudging Sweet Pea to speak to her too.

"Noelle," he nodded, giving her the faintest of smiles.

"Wow, that was really nerve-wrecking. It's too bad it's only the girls that have to do the dance. I would have loved to see some of you guys up there," she spoke, eyes flicking to Fangs briefly before settling on Sweet Pea.

Fangs chuckled at that, "I doubt you would want to see any of us up there."

Sweet Pea nodded, "Yeah, I'd rather _not_ know what Tall Boy looks like shirtless," he joked.

Noelle giggled loudly, reaching forward and placing a hand on Sweet Pea's bicep, squeezing gently. "That I can agree with. I wouldn't have minded seeing you up there, though."

Sweet Pea's body tensed just slightly as Noelle touched his arm, swallowing as she said she'd want to see him on stage. "Is that right?" he asked.

"It is," she nodded. "Hell, you can see how ripped you are with your shirt on, I can only imagine how you look with it off." She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, smirking deviously.

Fangs laughed at that, beginning to feel like a bit of an awkward third wheel, but he'd rather play wing man for his friend than walk away. "Get enough drinks in him and Sweets here becomes an animal. You may not have to leave it up to your imagination."

Noelle's brow arched at that, her smirk only growing. "Hmm.. then I guess it's time that we make our way to the bar, hmm?" she suggested, tilting her head to the side.

Sweet Pea hummed quietly, thinking it over. Blair had already walked away from him, the last thing that he wanted was to make things worse between them. Looking around, he spotted her at the pool tables, one of the new Serpent hopefuls chatting her up, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah.. yeah, let's get some drinks," he nodded, reaching down to take her hand, leading her toward the bar.

"Have fun, kids!" Fangs called after them, moving through the crowd to find Lucas.

—

Blair lined up her next shot, only a few balls left before she moved on to the eight ball. Sinking one into a corner pocket with ease, she smirked as she moved around to aim at the other.

"Good shot," Jacob praised, leaning against the wall beside the pool table.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't need to be told that it was a good shot. She'd been playing for several years, and she was pretty good, if she said so herself. "I know," she replied.

She made the next shot, then moved to aim at the eight ball. She hit it, but it stopped rolling before it fully dropped into the pocket. Grabbing her bottle of tequila, she took a long drink.

Jacob moved to set up his next shot. Blair watching closely. He wasn't _horrible_ at pool, but he wasn't the greatest, either. As she took another drink from her bottle, Blair shook her head. "That's really bad form, you know?"

Stepping closer, she repositioned his hands on the cue, lining up the shot for him. "Now go," she said.

Jacob did as she said, hitting the cue ball and making his shot. It fell into the pocket almost effortlessly. "Wow," he murmured. "So.. should we make this interesting?" he asked.

Blair smirked, seeing him make the shot without much effort, having known that it would go in if he followed her lead. She arched her brow at his suggestion, "How so?"

"Well, loser buys the winner a milkshake at Pop's?" he suggested, lining up his next shot and making it as well before missing on his third.

She scoffed a little, "And what if I don't like milkshakes?" she asked, stepping up to line up her shot, nothing left for her but the eight ball.

Jacob frowned a little at that, "Oh, come on, everyone likes milkshakes."

Blair bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at her own teasing, wanting to keep a straight face. "Fine," she said, then took her shot, sinking the eight ball.

Jacob grinned once more, "Awesome," he spoke, stepping closer to her. "It'll be nice to see you again after my initiation."

Blair smirked at that, "Oh, you didn't know? I'll be one of the ones kicking your ass in your last challenge."

He looked surprised at that, arching his brow, "Yeah? They let girls participate in the gauntlet? Aren't they afraid you'll get hurt?"

She let out a bitter laugh at that. He'd been making progress with her before making that comment. Stepping forward, she rested one hand against his chest, fingers teasing along the center toward his abs. Meanwhile, her other hand moved down, gripping his wrist and hooking it around his back, pressing him down against the table.

"I guess they think I can handle myself," she spoke against his ear before shoving him away. "Keep your milkshake, Jason, and have fun getting the shit beat out of you later."

With that, she grabbed what was left of her tequila and walked away, looking for Toni. Even if she was with Venus, she was sure the other girl wouldn't mind her joining them.

"My name's Jacob!" she heard him call after her.

"Whatever, Jackson!"

—

Back at the bar, Sweet Pea and Noelle were downing shots, much to Ivy's dismay. It wasn't like she didn't regularly serve the minors. After all, this was a gang bar, and it didn't really follow typical morals or laws. Still, she wondered just what had him drinking so much with Noelle after the way that he'd been looking at Blair not too much earlier.

Sweet Pea took his next shot, downing it with ease. He was nearing close to his limit, but he wasn't about to stop until after Noelle did, wanting to prove himself the tough Serpent that he appeared to be.

Noelle bounced from heel to toe as she took her shot, grinning at Sweet Pea as she sucked on a lime. "You know, we could make this so much more interesting," she drawled, scooting in closer to him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, turning a little more toward her, one hand resting on the bar, the other on the back of her stool.

"Body shots. Or, at least using one another's bodies for the _lick_ part of lick, shoot, suck," she shrugged, sly smile on her lips.

He pursed his lips, smirking afterward. Under normal circumstances, he'd be thinking of Blair, but she had been hanging out with that other guy and didn't seem to care if he minded. So, for now, he was putting her out of his mind.

"Count me in," he nodded.

"Okay!" Noelle giggled excitedly, clapping her hands together. Sitting up a bit, she reached for the salt, as well as a lime. She squeezed the lime just barely against his neck, just enough to dampen it. Then, she sprinkled the salt over the spot, putting the peel side of the lime wedge into his mouth.

Pouring herself another shot, she leaned in, licking the salt from his neck before taking the shot. Then, she took the lime wedge from between his teeth with her own, sucking on it with a smirk before pulling it away from her lips. "Your turn."

Sweet Pea did the same as she had, salting her neck and offering the lime wedge to her lips. She took it as he offered, smirking to herself as she thought of what she had in mind.

Sweet Pea leaned in, swiping his tongue over her neck, then taking his shot. Leaning in to take the lime, he nearly had it between his teeth before she dropped it, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks and pressing her lips to his instead.

His brow arched as she kissed him, then furrowed as he started to return it after a moment.

Noelle took that as a cue, letting out a little moan and wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned into his chest, nearly sending both of them falling to the floor.

He steadied them, sighing as she kissed along his jaw, down his neck to his Serpent tattoo, his hands resting on her hips and squeezing lightly.

"Mmm.." she hummed against his skin. "I want you, Sweets."

_Sweets_.

He wasn't sure why the nickname stuck out to him when she said it. There were several people that called him that in passing, but the main person who did so was Blair. His brow knitted in confusion, and after a moment, he felt a sense of dread began to move through his body, making him feel sick to his stomach.

He gripped her wrists carefully after a moment, not wanting to hurt her, but needing to get her attention as he pulled away. "I.. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I need to go," he spoke, pushing his bar stool away from the bar and moving to get up.

Noelle looked at him incredulously, unable to believe that he was passing up a hookup, especially with her. "_What_? What the fuck, Sweet Pea?" she spoke, her tone biting as she raised her voice.

Ivy's head lifted at that, hearing the way that Noelle had begun to make a scene.

"I can't do this right now," Sweet Pea explained though he really wasn't saying much else, unable to shake Blair from his mind. "I need to go."

Starting to move toward the door, Sweet Pea was stopped by Ivy, seeing him digging into his pocket for his keys. He had been drinking, but the trailer park was close.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not driving home, not like this," Ivy spoke, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from walking out.

"Come on, Ivy. It's not that far, I'll be fine," Sweet Pea pleaded.

Ivy shook her head, standing her ground, "Absolutely not. Wait here, I'll get someone to bring you home."

The male nodded and slumped against the bar, knowing that she wouldn't be backing down.

Ivy looked around, spotting Blair with Toni and Venus. Walking over to them, she placed a hand on Blair's shoulder. "Hey, you," she greeted. "Hey, girls," she spoke to Toni and Venus, earning a hi back from each of them.

Blair looked over her shoulder at Ivy, giving her a little smile, "What's up?"

"It's Sweet Pea," Ivy started, and Blair froze. "He's had way too much, and is trying to drive. Are you okay to bring him home?"

Blair pursed her lips together, thinking it over. It had only been an hour at the most since she'd stopped drinking, and she knew that she couldn't drive. She also thought of how he'd been looking at Noelle the last time that she'd looked over at him. "I was drinking too," she shook her head.

Ivy hummed softly, letting out a sigh, "You could walk with him? I'd rather the two of you walk together than him walk home alone, whether he can handle himself or not."

Blair sighed at Ivy's suggestion, knowing that she was right. Depending on how much Sweet Pea had drank, he wasn't to be trusted to make good decisions on his own.

"Fine," she spoke, getting up from her chair and moving to hug Toni and Venus.

"See you later," Toni told her.

"Bye," Venus added.

Following Ivy back over to where Sweet Pea stood, Blair crossed her arms over her chest. Stopping beside him, she nodded toward the exit. "Let's go. Before I change my mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Pea swallowed hard, spotting Blair as she and Ivy made their way back over to him.

He was met with a somewhat cold greeting from the younger girl before following her outside, hearing Ivy call behind them for the two of them to be safe.

The two walked along quietly, out of the Wyrm and starting down the street toward Sunnyside trailer park. After a while of silence, Sweet Pea looked over at Blair, "Are you going to talk to me, or not?" he asked.

Blair simply arched her brow at him, arms remaining crossed as they walked along, keeping him from trying to grab her hand or anything similar.

"I saw you talking to Jacob. The guy seems like a tool," he spoke up again, testing to see what she would say about the other male.

Blair's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jacob, the guy having pissed her off, not long after Sweet Pea had already hurt her feelings. She knew that she didn't have any _right_ to be hurt. It wasn't like the two of them were together, and neither had any claim on the other.

Still, seeing Sweet Pea laughing and flirting with someone else had bothered her in a way that she couldn't explain.

"Yeah? Well, I saw you staring at Noelle, and flirting with her, and kissing her. So what?" she snapped.

Sweet Pea frowned at her cold tone, shaking his head, "Are you mad at me about that?" he asked.

Blair rolled her eyes lightly. She knew that if she denied it, he'd only see right through her. Instead, she changed the topic. "Jacob _is_ a tool, and I'm not interested in him, if that's what you're thinking."

He felt a bit relieved hearing that and nodded. He'd been seeing a lot of the other male since he'd expressed interest in becoming a Serpent, and from what he could tell, the guy was a complete and total douche that hid behind a nice guy façade. He could only hope that he didn't make it through initiation.

"That's good to know," he spoke quietly.

Blair nodded, looking down at the ground as they walked. She kicked at some rocks, loose from the gravel driveways that were spread over this area of town.

Looking over at Sweet Pea, she let her arms fall to her sides instead of crossing them in front of her. As they neared his trailer, she bit down on the inside of her cheek, thinking of how she could phrase what she was about to say.

"It bothered me. I don't know why, but it did. You can do what you want, but.." she trailed off, her shoulders shrugging lightly.

Sweet Pea followed her up his small driveway, then up the steps to his trailer. She took his keys from him as he handed them off to her, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Once she was in the trailer, Sweet Pea reached forward, taking her wrist and turning Blair to face him.

"I didn't hook up with her.. I couldn't," he admitted, looking down at Blair.

His hand moved to grip her hand instead of her wrist, and she bit down on her lip in the center, curious what he meant when he said that he _couldn't_.

"I had the chance, and she basically threw herself at me, ironically enough, but I just couldn't make myself do it," he went on.

Blair furrowed her brow slightly, tilting her head to the side, "Well, you're both drunk, Sweets. It was probably for the best," she shrugged, trying to reason with him.

_Sweets_. There it was again, the nickname that had brought him back to reality.

Sweet Pea shook his head, "That wasn't it. It didn't matter that we were both drunk. Before we started kissing, I had every intention of hooking up with her. Hell, Fogarty's been trying to get me to for a while now," he explained.

"It was just.. she called me Sweets, and it was like.. at that point, all that I could think about was you."

Blair blinked up at him confusedly, wondering if she had just heard him correctly. Had he honestly just told her that he hadn't been able to hook up with Noelle because he'd been thinking about her?

She glanced down toward the floor, shifting from one foot to the other before shaking her head. "No, no way, that can't be it, there's got to be something else."

Sweet Pea sighed, shaking his head once more. "There's not."

Blair felt a pang in her chest. Hope, mixed with confusion, mixed with fear. It was hard for her to determine just how to handle what he'd said and she let out a sigh. "Sweet Pea, you're drunk."

He frowned lightly, stepping in closer to her, his expression nearly crumbling as she stepped back. "So are you. It doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm saying," he insisted.

Blair frowned softly, glancing down at the floor as she shook her head slowly, "I thought that we'd agreed on no romantic feelings," she murmured.

As she said it, she instantly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and she wasn't sure why. It was true, the two of them _had_ agreed on no romantic feelings, yet still, she couldn't help but wonder why the thought bothered her. She couldn't help but wonder why it had bothered her so much to see him with Noelle.

Sweet Pea's frown deepened and he nodded, letting out a little sigh, "I know we did."

Blair looked up at him, seeing the way he frowned more deeply than before. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek gently, stroking it with her thumb, "Sweets," she sighed.

Sweet Pea moved his hands to rest against Blair's sides, pulling her in a bit closer as he leaned into her touch, savoring the way her thumb moved against his cheek. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against hers, thumbs brushing gently over her hips.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he spoke softly, drawing her in closer still.

Blair shook her head, arms moving to slide around his neck as he drew her in closer. She bit down on her lip as she looked into his eyes, fingers moving to play with the ends of his hair at the back of his neck. "I wasn't _mad_ about Noelle," she spoke softly. "I was hurt, and I was jealous."

Sweet Pea's brow furrowed at that, "Really? That's why you walked away?" he asked her, one hand lifting to tuck her hair behind her ear. Blair nodded and he frowned, "I never meant to hurt you. I just.. I didn't think that you would care."

Blair's lips formed a little pout and she nodded lightly, "Yeah, that was why. It was hard, watching you watch her. It was like she was the only girl in the room, and I couldn't help but wish you were looking at me like that instead," she admitted.

Sweet Pea smiled faintly at that, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. "You didn't get to see me watch your Serpent dance. It was like you were the only girl in the _world_, much less the room. Just ask Fangs and Toni, they teased me about it for weeks. Especially Fangs."

Blair rolled her eyes fondly as she heard Fangs had made fun of Sweet Pea watching her so intently. It sounded just like them. "Of course he did," she said, laughing lightly.

Sweet Pea's smile grew at that, "I thought he'd never let me live it down."

A moment of silence passed, and he let out a soft sigh. "Noelle was a distraction. Yes, I'm attracted to her, and yes, I watched her dance, but she's not who I want."

Blair tilted her head to the side, "And who is it that you want?" she asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Sweet Pea bit down on his lip, rolling his eyes playfully, "Baby, I think you know."

Blair felt goosebumps rise on her skin as he called her baby, not having expected that in that moment. The only time he'd called her that before was during sex, and even then, it didn't give her chills like it did this time.

"Maybe.. but I want you to say it," she replied, toying with the ends of his hair again.

He closed his eyes briefly as her fingers moved over his hair. He made her wait a few moments before speaking up again, "You, Blair. I want you."

Blair grinned softly at that. She nodded to acknowledge that she'd heard him, leaning in and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

He groaned as their lips touched, and she smiled a bit wider hearing it. The two continued kissing for several moments longer before she pulled back, settling back onto flat feet as she looked up at him.

She remained as close to him as she could, tongue moving out to wet her lips as she looked up at him.

"I'm scared," she admitted. It was something that she never would admit, yet here with Sweet Pea, his vulnerability was allowing her to be vulnerable with him as well.

His head tilted, confused, "Scared of what?"

Blair sighed softly, glancing down at the ground. "I'm scared things will change between us, or that something will happen and it'll ruin our friendship, or.." she trailed off, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Or?" he asked, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Or that you'll get tired of me and decide that you _don't_ want me anymore," she replied, voice quieter than it had been before.

"Blair," he started, moving toward the couch to sit and gently tugging her with him. He pulled her into his lap as he relaxed back against the cushions, arms around her waist. "You're my favorite person, you do know that, right? My best friend since we were little kids. If I was going to get tired of you, don't you think it would have happened already?"

Blair draped an arm around his shoulders as she settled onto his lap. The two of them were both still drunk, and part of her wondered if this would all be coming out if they weren't. Neither of them was entirely open with their feelings for the most part, but it was easier for both of them with a little liquid courage in their systems.

Instead of responding verbally, she simply nestled in closer to him, nuzzling her face against his neck and closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. It was all too familiar to her and it kept her grounded more than she could put into words. It reminded her of home.

Sweet Pea leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her temple and she smiled almost automatically.

"You know, if the other Serpents knew how much of a softie you could be, you'd never hear the end of it, right?" she grinned, fingers ghosting over his jaw as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He smirked slightly at that, humming contentedly as her fingers moved over his jaw, "You know if they knew how much you loved it, they'd fuck with you too?" he replied, arching his brow at her, teasingly challenging her to argue with him.

Blair rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head as she let out a quiet giggle.

A few minutes of silence passed and Sweet Pea looked down at Blair, "So, nothing happened with Jacob?" He had a feeling that he already knew, but he wanted to clarify. He'd told her about Noelle, he felt it was only fair.

Blair shook her head, "Nothing. Unless you count the fact that I nearly kicked his ass," she spoke, remembering how she'd pinned him to the table.

Sweet Pea's brow arched at that, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that I missed that.. are you okay? Do I need to do anything?" he asked.

She smirked a bit, shaking her head again, "I'm fine, Sweets. He questioned me participating in the gauntlet because I'm a girl. I just showed him that I could handle myself," she shrugged.

Sweet Pea grinned wide as she explained the situation to him, "Mm.. that's my girl," he spoke, his hand squeezing her hip lightly.

Blair's cheeks flushed hearing him call her his girl. She didn't argue, though. Part of her knew that even before they'd been together the first time, she was his girl.

She hummed softly, leaning in and gently pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss, simply enjoying being with him and being in his arms.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked, thumb stroking over his jaw.

Sweet Pea nodded, "Of course you can. You should know that you don't have to ask."

Blair smiled and nodded quietly, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder.

He glanced down at her, hand rubbing gently up and down her back. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Blair smirked a bit at the question, "How much shit Toni and Fangs are going to give us."

Sweet Pea let out a little chuckle at that, nodding to agree. "So, how are we going to do this? Are we putting a label on us, or just go with it?"

She considered his questions for a minute, placing a soft kiss against his neck as she hummed in thought. "Let's take it one day at a time for now. But we should be exclusive. The thought of another girl putting her hands on you, especially Noelle, makes me want to fight," she said with a laugh. "So, in that case, I guess we can label it."

Sweet Pea arched his brow as she seemed to talk in circles for a moment. He laughed as she did, nodding, "Same for me with you, baby," he replied, fingers moving beneath her shirt to trail over her bare back. "So, does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?" he asked, tilting his head lightly.

Blair smirked at that. He had always been protective over her, ready to fight any guy that disrespected her, something told her that now she knew why. At his question, she hummed, tilting her head as she pretended to consider it. "Sure. As long as I can call you my boyfriend," she said, looking up at him with a mischievous grin on her lips.

Sweet Pea grinned wide, hearing her response. "I'd be kind of disappointed if you didn't," he replied, leaving a trail of kisses over her neck and jaw, causing her to giggle.

"You're so cheesy," she teased him, shoving him playfully.

He reached down then, hands finding her sides and beginning to tickle her, "How about now?" he asked, fingers dancing over her sides as she squealed and laughed, trying to squirm away.

"Sweet Pea!" she whined through her laughter, voice pleading with him as she tried to move from his lap, but he held her close. After a moment, she was able to slip away and bolted across the room, smirking down at him from where he sat.

Despite her smirk, he simply grinned up at her fondly, standing up and crossing the room to where she was in a few steps. Ducking down, he lifted her up by the thighs, prompting her to her wrap her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

Blair let out a little giggle, fingers moving affectionately through his hair as she held his gaze. It had been a while since she had felt this happy, and she knew that this was only the beginning.

Sweet Pea leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, and she felt as if she were floating.


	11. Chapter 11

Blair and Sweet Pea didn't go out of their way to tell anyone what had come of them. It was enough that both of knew how they felt and that they could act on it without much restrictions.

When Fangs and Toni asked about what had happened the night that Ivy had Blair walk Sweet Pea home, they were purposely vague, simply telling them what they needed to know: that she'd walked him back to his trailer, ended up staying over, and they were both very hungover the next morning.

A week or so had passed, and their friends didn't press any further. They all were hanging out at the Wyrm, enjoying what little time they had left before school started back again. Sweet Pea was frustratedly hitting at the controls on the arcade game in the corner, Fangs and the girls sitting at the bar around him.

He cursed to himself as he lost a life in the game, and Blair rolled her eyes. "Here, let me," she spoke, starting to move between Sweet Pea and the machine, but his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back from it instead.

"Oh, no no no. You've already shown me up in pool, you're not about to make me look like a noob on this too," he spoke.

Blair giggled, shaking her head as she held her hands up as if to say she surrendered. Leaning back in Sweet Pea's grasp, her head fell back against his shoulder,

He leaned in then, pressing a kiss to her temple before resting his chin on her shoulder as he held her close to him.

He could feel Fangs, Venus, and Toni's eyes on them and watching their display of affection. Looking over at the group, he scowled, "What? What are you looking at?" he asked.

Fangs smirked at Sweet Pea's somewhat aggressive response. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you two lovebirds are going to admit that you have it bad for each other."

Blair smirked at that, glancing down at the ground as Toni tried to catch her eye, seeing a little blush on Blair's cheeks. "Blair, wha— are you _blushing_?" she asked, and Venus whistled playfully.

Blair rolled her eyes, knowing that her blush had only grown darker with the teasing. Sweet Pea's arm tightened around her waist and she let herself be pressed against him that much closer.

"Shut up," she laughed, waving the other girls off.

"She is, she's blushing!" Fangs spoke, reaching out lightly shoving Sweet Pea's arm, "What did you do to her, man?"

Sweet Pea shook his head, though he grinned softly, glancing down at the girl within his arms.

Blair lifted her hands to cover her cheeks, smirking as she looked over at the others, biting down on her lip in the center. Looking back up at Sweet Pea, she grinned, "Should we tell them?"

"What? Tell us what?" Toni asked, wide-eyed and looking between her two friends.

Sweet Pea smirked at the eagerness between all of them, arm squeezing tighter around Blair after a moment. "We're together," he admitted, though he kept his voice quiet.

"You're what?" Fangs asked, having heard him, but wanting to hear it again.

"We're together, he said," Blair responded, playfully kicking at Fangs. "Now, shut up about it."

Sweet Pea laughed at that, pushing Fangs back, to which the smaller male swatted at his friend's hand.

Toni pouted softly, "Aw, come on. We need the details about how it happened! It's been so long, you've got to tell us," she pleaded.

Sweet Pea smirked at Toni's pleading, but didn't say anything, wanting to let Blair tell them if she wanted to. If she didn't, that would be fine with him too.

Blair grinned a little, noticing that she was going to have to be the one to speak up and tell the story. She rolled her eyes, letting out a little sigh, "We hooked up and have been for a few weeks now. You were right at the mall, by the way," she smirked, looking over at Toni.

"After Noelle's Serpent dance, I walked with him back to his trailer because Ivy wouldn't let him drive and I was drunk too." She bit down on the inside of her cheek, arms resting over Sweet Pea's around her waist, "We confessed our feelings that night," she shrugged.

Sweet Pea nodded as if to say that what Blair had said was true, placing a soft kiss against her neck as they waited for their friends' reactions.

"Awww!" Toni immediately spoke up, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around Blair, hugging her, then slipped beneath one of Sweet Pea's arms, hugging him as well.

"Dude, this is awesome. We've been waiting on you guys to figure it out for years," Fangs added on, causing Blair to smirk.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes playfully, and Blair turned in his arms, pressing her lips to his in a short kiss, prompting 'ooh's and 'ahh's from their friends, which she waved off. "I'm going to grab us all some drinks, since you guys are intent on celebrating."

Toni's face lit up and she grinned, "I'll help!" Pecking Venus' lips, she moved to follow Blair to the other end of the bar to help her gather the drinks.

—

Sweet Pea reluctantly released his grip on Blair, watching with a little grin as she and Toni walked to get everyone some drinks.

Venus smiled, watching the way that Sweet Pea's eyes stayed on Blair. "You guys are so cute together," she spoke, reaching over and patting Sweet Pea's shoulder lightly.

When he was spoken to, Sweet Pea tore his attention away from Blair, giving Venus a little smile, "Thanks. You and Topaz too."

Fangs pouted playfully, "Aww, what about me? Now I'm a fifth wheel!" he complained. "I _am_ happy for you guys, though."

Sweet Pea titled his head, "What about that Lucas guy? Did you ever make that happen?"

Fangs nodded, "Yeah, he's just not looking for anything serious," he shrugged. "So, it looks like I'm back on the market."

"Did you ever really _leave_ the market?" Venus teased him, and Fangs shushed her, though he gave her a little grin.

Looking over at Toni and Blair as they gathered the beers for everyone, Fangs smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy, man," he said, clapping a hand against Sweet Pea's back.

Sweet Pea grinned at that, nodding to agree. "I am. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," he admitted.

Venus grinned at that, listening to the boys, "It almost sounds like you love her."

Fangs arched his brow at that, looking over at Sweet Pea curiously. Sweet Pea merely shrugged, though he couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought about Blair and watched her move around behind the bar.

—

Toni looked at Blair as the two of them gathered beers for each of them, Toni searching for a bottle opener and opening each of them as Blair handed them off. "So.." she started. "Just so I'm clear, the little green number? It was for Pea?" she asked.

Blair smirked, blushing faintly as she rolled her eyes, grabbing three of the beers once Toni had opened them, "Yes, the green lingerie was for Pea," she answered.

Toni gasped as she saw Blair blush again, "B! What's come over you? You're blushing just talking about him!" she giggled.

"Hush!" Blair laughed, waving Toni off. After a moment, she sighed, waiting for Toni to put the bottle opener away so they could head back to the others. "I really like him, Toni."

Toni smiled at that, expression softening as she reached over, squeezing Blair's arm. "He's crazy about you, you know that, right?"

Blair nodded, "I know, I'm just.."

"Scared," Toni finished, nodding to say that she understood.

Blair nodded once more to agree, "Exactly."

Toni shook her head, "I'm not saying that you don't have a reason to be scared, because what you feel is valid, but Pea is crazy about you. I'd almost be willing to say that he _loves_ you. I knew that before you two even admitted you were together. You can see it in the way that he looks at you. I think he knows that if he were to screw this up, it'd be the worst fuck up of his life."

Blair bit down on her lip, glancing down at the ground and fighting a wide smile as Toni talked about how much Sweet Pea cared about her. He always did a good job of showing her how he felt, but it was nice to have someone else see it and weight in positively.

If she was being honest with herself, part of her felt like she might be falling for Sweet Pea too, and maybe that was why she felt so scared. He had always been there to catch her when she'd fall, but what if this time was different?

She shook her head to herself, trying to get the thoughts out of her brain before smiling back at her friend.

"Thanks, Toni," Blair replied, moving her hand to squeeze Toni's. "Let's get these beers out there before they start asking questions."

—

The group of teenagers sat around, laughing and making jokes with one another as they sat on a group of couches in the bar. Toni and Venus sat on one while Fangs and Sweet Pea on the other, Blair in Sweet Pea's lap.

Blair tipped up her beer bottle, finishing it off with a little sigh. Her head moved to rest against Sweet Pea's shoulder, and his hand rubbed slowly up and down her back.

He pulled his attention from the story that Fangs was telling, speaking softly against her ear, "You okay, doll?"

Blair nodded at his question, murmuring softly, "Perfect. Everything's perfect."

He smiled at that, kissing her forehead gently, earning a look from Toni that said 'aww, how sweet'.

As Fangs finished up his story, the group laughed, looked up as they saw Ivy make her way over to them.

"Hey, guys. I'm guessing we can clear some of these bottles?" she asked, gesturing to the mostly empty beer bottles scattered on the tables around them.

"Yes, thanks, Ivy," Toni smiled, her arm around Venus, the other girl nestled close to her side.

Ivy nodded, returning the smile, her eyes moving to Sweet Pea and Blair. "So, uhh.. what's _this_ about?" she asked, gesturing to the two of them.

Fangs smirked, "They're together now. Like _together_ together."

Ivy's brow arched, "Wow. Well, I have to say.. I told you so, and it's about time," she grinned.

Picking up as many of the bottles that she could carry in one trip, she nodded before turning to walk away, "Have fun, guys."

Sweet Pea looked at Blair, who was fighting the urge to laugh, "What did she tell you?" he asked curiously, not having remembered hearing Ivy say anything about them getting together.

Blair laughed finally, "The other night, she said that you were staring at me like I was something to eat," she smirked.

He laughed as well, shrugging his free shoulder, "Well, she's not wrong," he teased, kissing along her jaw and neck, causing her to squirm and giggle, not used to that much PDA.

Fangs spoke up after a minute, "So, the girls had their initiation last week. When is the one for the guys'?"

Blair hummed softly, "I think I heard FP say Friday the other day. Why, worried about Lucas?" she teased.

The male grinned slyly at that, rolling his eyes playfully, "Nah, I have no need to worry. I know he's going to make it. Besides, whether he does or not isn't my concern," he shrugged. "I was just curious."

Blair shook her head, able to tell that he was a bit hurt by the fact that he'd been more or less rejected, but he was handling it well.

"I know who I _don't_ want to make it," Sweet Pea murmured.

Blair smirked softly, instantly knowing who he meant. Her fingers moved gently over the back of his neck in a soothing motion, and she nestled closer into his chest.

"Who?" Toni asked, fingers carding through Venus' long hair at her shoulders.

"Jacob," Blair answered. "The night that Venus and Noelle did their dance, he was flirting with me."

Toni let out a laugh, "Oh, come on, Pea. You can't kick everyone's ass who's flirted with Blair, there'd be no one left."

Blair giggled quietly, rolling her eyes playfully as Sweet Pea just let out a displeased grunt.

"He doesn't have to kick his ass, I think I have that one handled if that night is any indication," Blair smirked. "Kid is never going to make it through the gauntlet if I have anything to say about it."

Sweet Pea squeezed her then, smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "That's my girl," he said quietly.

Toni arched her brow, hearing what Blair had said. "Blair Andrea Phillips, what did you do?" she asked teasingly, trying her best to fight the smirk rising on her lips.

Blair rolled her eyes at the use of her full name and scoffed, "Nothing. The guy asked about me participating in the gauntlet and if the guys aren't afraid that I'll get hurt. I showed him that I could handle myself."

Toni shook her head slowly, "Blair.. what did you do?" she repeated.

Blair smirked, "I hooked his arm around his back and slammed him into the pool table."

Toni facepalmed and the others laughed. Venus spoke up then, "That's seriously awesome, the dude is like twice your size."

Fangs shrugged, "Well, I mean, so is Sweet Pea, and she handles him just fine."

"_Hey_," Sweet Pea said, narrowing his eyes playfully, his tone almost a warning.

Blair gasped, then began laughing at his joke, tossing a couch pillow at him.

Sweet Pea snickers at that, lifting his hand to swat it out of the way as Fangs tossed the pillow back at them. Sweet Pea's hand moved to Blair's cheek, guiding her lips to his in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Their friends teasingly whistled and cat-called at them while they kissed, Blair flipping them off as she deepened the kiss for a few moments. As she pulled back, she brushed her nose affectionately against Sweet Pea's and he grinned wide.

His arms were locked around her, keeping her close, her forehead resting against his for a moment.

"Mm.. you know what I just thought about?" Blair spoke, giving his lips a final peck before pulling back a bit more.

"Hmm?" Sweet Pea hummed.

"Ivy's totally going to give you a _talk_, I hope you know that," she answered, soft smirk on his lips.

"Well, then.. it was nice knowing you guys," Sweet Pea joked, nodding at their friends.

The others laughed, shaking their heads as Blair ran her fingers over his hair. "You'll be fine. After all, once it's over, we can spend some together. It'll be worth it."

Sweet Pea nodded lightly to agree. He knew that she was right. Besides, Ivy liked him and he couldn't see her being _too_ harsh.

His grin spread as he heard her last words, "Baby, for you, anything's worth it."


	12. Chapter 12

The next weekend served to prove that Blair hadn't been wrong. Since Ivy wasn't working on Saturday night, she'd had Blair invite Sweet Pea over for dinner, and the younger girl knew in her mind exactly why.

As she'd told him, the flash of nervousness in his expression didn't go unnoticed. Blair had known Sweet Pea long enough to read just about any of his facial expressions, and he wasn't fooling her for a moment.

"Sweets, it'll be fine," Blair spoke softly, trying to ease the tall Serpent's nerves.

They were waiting for Ivy to get back with their order from Pop's, neither of them really trusting Ivy's cooking. Plus, she was buying, so they didn't have any room to complain.

Sweet Pea looked over at Blair, a soft frown on his lips. Ivy liked him, that much was true. But, dating Blair and being her best friend were two different things, and he only hoped that he met her aunt's expectations.

"What if it's not?" he asked her.

She frowned at that, letting out a little sigh as she moved over to where he stood, hands resting against his sides as her thumbs rubbed against them. "Do you trust me?" she asked him.

Sweet Pea nodded quietly, fingers lifting to move over his girlfriend's hair, stroking it gently.

Blair smiled softly, leaning into his touch, "Then trust me when I say that it'll be fine. Ivy loves you. She's family though, so she feels obligated to give you the talk," she shrugged.

Moving to tip-toes, Blair leaned in, grabbing the front of Sweet Pea's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. She let out a little squeak as his hands moved to the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up and setting her on the counter.

He stepped between her legs once she was situated onto the counter, lips parting against Blair's. If there was one thing that Sweet Pea could trust, it was that he would never tire of kissing her.

Blair's arms circled around Sweet Pea's neck, threading into the back of his hair as his hands moved to her waist, sliding beneath her shirt and over her back, causing her to moan and press herself further against him.

The two of them were so immersed in their own little world that they hadn't even heard the front door open and close, Ivy back with their food.

The older woman cleared her throat, and the teenagers pulled away from one another quickly, Sweet Pea's gaze turning to the floor as Blair bit down on her lip, fighting a little laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ivy teased darkly, eyes moving between the two teenagers as she set the bag of food down on the table. Her arms crossed as she looked up at the taller of the two, seeing how he was almost desperately trying to avoid her gaze.

"Sweet Pea," she spoke, and he finally met her eyes with his. Blair's hand moved to her mouth, covering it as she fought the giggles threatening to spill out.

"Ivy," he nodded, shifting a bit nervously.

"I made sure they included extra pickles for you," Ivy said, patting the boy on the back before turning to move toward the table and distribute the food.

Blair could see the sigh of relief that Sweet Pea let out, and she grinned widely. Leaning in close to him, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before gripping his shoulder to push herself off of the counter. Her hand slid down his arm and into his, and he squeezed her hand as he followed her toward the table.

The pair sat at the table across from Ivy, Blair reaching over and playfully stealing one of Sweet Pea's fries, even though she had plenty of her own. "I'll remember that," he teased, giving her a little wink.

Blair merely smirked, nudging his side with hers, unwrapping her burger to begin to eat.

"So, Sweet Pea, what have you been up to lately?" Ivy asked, taking a bite of her own food. She knew the younger Serpent from seeing him around the Wyrm and hanging around with Blair, but she was curious to press him for more information and find out more about him.

Sweet Pea looked up from his food, hearing Ivy address him. Humming to himself, he considered his answer. Other than hanging out with Blair, what _had_ he been doing? "Mostly just hanging out with Blair and our friends. Oh, and I was doing some work on my bike — tune ups, customizations, stuff like that."

"He's going to work on mine once he's finished with his," Blair added, and Sweet Pea glanced over at her, giving her the smallest of smiles. "You've been doing some more jobs for FP too, right?"

The male nodded, grateful for Blair. It wasn't that he couldn't speak up for himself — most of the time, it was the exact opposite. Yet, with Ivy, he was nervous in a way he'd never been around her. If he said one wrong thing, it was possible that she'd discourage Blair from dating him, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"That's right, yeah. We did a quick job after the initiations Friday night," he replied.

"I see," Ivy nodded, giving him a little smile. "Do you have any plans for the future other than the Serpents?" It wasn't a negative question, just an honest one. Some of the younger members tried to distance themselves from the Serpents once they were old enough to be fully on their own, but others like Ivy and Blair's mother Holly, had stayed close by.

Sweet Pea considered his answer after a moment, looking over at Blair, then back at Ivy, "I haven't really thought about it. I don't know that college is really an option for me. Besides, if anything, I think I'd want to go to a trade school and learn a craft so I could get out and get to work quick. I'm kind of just seeing how it goes right now."

Blair wiped her hands on her napkin, reaching down and gently squeezing Sweet Pea's knee to reassure him that things were going fine.

"Well, if all else fails, there's nothing wrong with keeping a permanent position with the Serpents. After all, I have… Holly did. It's all about preference and what cards are on the table for you," Ivy replied.

Blair's thumb rubbed gently back and forth over her boyfriend's knee and she nodded to agree, "You can do anything, Sweets. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for," she said softly, and he grinned in response.

Ivy gave the two a little smile. "That brings me to my next question — what are your intentions here?" she asked Sweet Pea, gesturing between him and Blair. "Are you two intending for this to be something serious? And are you being safe?"

"That's three questions," Blair murmured teasingly, prompting an eyeroll from her aunt.

Sweet Pea hummed softly, glancing over at Blair. As his eyes met hers, her face lit up, and she smiled. Giving her a smile in return, he glanced down at their hands, taking hers in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I think it _could_ be something serious if we give it time to be. Blair's my best friend, and I care about her more than anyone, but we also don't want to rush into anything, so we agreed to take it one step at a time," he replied to the first question. "And yes, we're being safe."

Blair squeezed his hand in return, smiling as she listened to him. It was rare that Sweet Pea was this open with his emotions, but she knew it was out of respect for her aunt, and she was beyond glad that he cared enough to do that.

Ivy nodded slowly, listening to Sweet Pea as he spoke. The answer seemed to satisfy her, considering once he was done, she smiled. "Okay, good to know. As much as I love Blair and having her around, the last thing I want is another hellion to raise," she joked. "Also, if you two ever need anything, I believe Blair knows where my stash is."

The statement was added with an arch of her brow and a knowing look directed toward her niece. Sweet Pea's eyes widened a bit, brows arching as he looked over at Blair.

"What?" she asked, feeling both of their eyes on her.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes playfully, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple before continuing to eat his food, plucking some of the extra pickles that he'd asked for out of the little cup and dropping them into his mouth with a grin.

—

After dinner, Blair and Sweet Pea ended up back at his trailer. Once they'd stepped inside, he closed and locked the door behind them. Blair turned to face him, then moved forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, pressing down on them as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sweet Pea's hands moved to catch her at the last moment, playfully letting her slip a little before catching her, earning him a little swat to the chest. He chuckled quietly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his thumbs rubbing against her thighs gently where he held her to him.

Blair returned his kiss for several moments before pulling back, resting her forehead against his for the moment. "Well," she started. "Can't help but say I told you so."

He tilted his head curiously, moving to sit on the couch but keeping her in his lap. "What did you tell me?" he asked.

Blair settled into his lap, her arms remaining around his neck, knees settling on either side of his. "I told you everything with Ivy would be fine."

Sweet Pea hummed as if he were considering it, then nodded slowly, "Yeah… yeah, I guess that you did, huh?"

Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, hands rubbing up and down over her back. "For once, I'm glad to hear you say 'I told you so'," he teased her.

She rolled her eyes at that, fingers moving through the front of his hair, gently playing with it and pushing it out of his face. "I'm glad too."

His arms tightened around her, holding her that much closer as Blair leaned forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. She breathed in his scent as he held her, and she hummed contentedly, "You always smell so good."

Sweet Pea grinned at that, "You think so, huh?" he asked, turning his head to kiss her temple.

Blair nodded, "Yep. Just one of the many things that I love about you," she spoke softly.

He felt his breath catch in his chest as she mentioned the word love. He arched his brow, tilting his head a little. Surely, she hadn't meant what he was thinking she had. If she had, it'd been a hell of a slip, and she likely didn't even realize what she'd said.

With that thought in mind, he didn't say anything else about it, not wanting to make her self-conscious or uncomfortable about it. He kissed her temple again, then her cheek, then her forehead, bringing a big smile to her lips.

"What are you doing, you goof?" she teased, lifting her head from his shoulder and resting her hands against either side of his face.

"Appreciating my girl," he shrugged, as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blair couldn't help but smile wide at that, "You're a dork," she told him, though her expression was nothing but affectionate.

Sweet Pea grinned, rolling his eyes a bit at her teasing, "Maybe… but, I'm _your_ dork."

She shook her head, unable to deny that. It hadn't gone without her noticing that they two of them were different around each other than they were with anyone else. Blair rarely let anyone see her more vulnerable or playful side, but with Sweet Pea, it was pointless to try and pretend. It was like he saw through every wall that she put up.

"Shut it, dork," she joked, leaning in and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

His lips felt amazing against hers. They were soft and sweet, and the more of them that she got, the more that she craved. Sighing against his lips, she let out a little groan. "How in the hell are you so addictive? It's like I can never get enough of you," she questioned, unsure if she really expected an answer or if she had meant the question rhetorically.

Sweet Pea chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Now who's being the dork?" he teased her.

The comment earned him a little punch to the bicep, but it was completely worth it. Closing her eyes, a little pout formed on her lips as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He tilted his head curiously at her pout, pecking the side of her head as she rested it back against his shoulder. "What's wrong, babe?"

Blair sighed dramatically, "We have to go back to school in a few days. I _really_ don't want to."

Sweet Pea smirked lightly, though he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed at the fact too. "I almost forgot. Do you think they got around to scrubbing the graffiti we left on the lockers last year?"

Blair scoffed, "Yeah, right. No one there can scrub a toilet, what makes you think that they're going to scrub the lockers?" she asked, arching her brow at her boyfriend.

He snorted at that, letting out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

'Maybe you'll see Noelle," Blair teased, lifting her head to arch her brow at him. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to sit with all of the Serpents at lunch."

Sweet Pea shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Stop that shit." He knew that she was only teasing him, but his tone was stern.

"Or what?" she asked him, sitting a bit more and facing him fully, expression challenging.

"Or… I'm going to tell FP that you're sick the night of Jacob's initiation and you won't get to kick his ass like you wanted," he replied, arching his brow at her in response and giving her a look that said 'try me'.

Blair rolled her eyes, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips rather than arguing with him. They were both as stubborn as the day was long, and if they were to argue about this, it would surely go on for the rest of the night. Why do that when they could spend their time doing other, more pleasant things?

"Well, hey, one thing's for sure," Blair grinned, causing Sweet Pea to tilt his head, expression questioning.

"What's that?" he asked.

"At least now we have one more thing to tag the lockers with — our initials. We could do the whole cheesy BP and SP forever thing," she teased, nudging him.

Sweet Pea arched his brow at her, acting as if he were unamused, though she could easily tell otherwise. "Seriously?" he questioned, wondering if she really wanted to do that or if she was just bluffing.

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "Unless you want to put BP and NM," she replied, smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn't as a little grin moved over his lips. She was one of the few that knew and remembered his birth name, but he preferred Sweet Pea, and she respected that. The fact that she did meant more to him than he'd ever openly said.

"I don't know, I was thinking more like SP and SF — Sweet Pea and Small Fry," he spoke, and she could have sworn his face was going to split in two with the smile that he gave her.

Blair smirked, shaking her head at him as she hit at his chest lightly, "I hate you so much," she said, though she couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
